Beyond Revenge
by believer76
Summary: Based off The Elemental Masters and Serrated Edge series. Peter and Maya adopt two children off the streets who are then kidnapped. They also help Kevin Silverhair who has come to London on business and has been attacked.


Beyond Revenge

By Claudia L. Thornton

Maya Witherspoon Scott practically whistled from pure happiness as she prepared to start her day. She and Peter Scott had been married for just under five years. It was only a few months until their fifth wedding anniversary. They were still very much in love with each other and Peter treated her like a royal princess. She nearly grinned again but managed to restrain herself with difficulty. "Mama," called a little voice from the hallway.

"Hi sweetie," said Maya.

Her son came running forward and Maya swung him up into her arms giving him a kiss on his soft cheek. "My, my; you're up early. Aren't you Rylie?"

"I 'anted to 'ee y'u b'fore you ent to wo'k."

Before Maya could respond another gruffer voice was saying good morning from the hallway outside the door. Peter came in rubbing his eyes and yawning sleepily.

"Morning," said Maya kissing him on the lips.

"Good morning to you to," said Peter returning the kiss enthusiastically. "So what are your plans for today?" Peter asked while finishing buttoning his shirt.

"Daddy, daddy," said little Rylie holding out his arms to be picked up. Peter obliged him kissing his soft cheek and tickling his tummy till he was convulsed with laughter. "Stop daddy," Rylie begged breathless. Peter stopped and put him down on his feet then shooed him out of the room.

"Well as for my plans for today it's my day to work at Fleet."

"Will you be able to get away for lunch; do you think?"

Maya considered for a moment. "I can try it depends on how busy we are. If not I'll send you a message by magic if I can't make it. Where do you want to meet if I can get away?"

"I'll pick you up," said Peter with a mysterious grin.

"You have something planned," said Maya looking at him in mock suspicion.

"Of course I do, don't I; always?" asked Peter with a grin refusing to elaborate.

Suddenly there was a polite cough and both turned to see Gupta standing in the doorway, "Breakfast sahib, memsahib."

"I didn't hear the gong Gupta," said Maya.

Gupta raised an eyebrow as if to say "we rang it but you were too distracted to hear it," but didn't actually say anything. "We'll be there in a minute Gupta," Peter assured him. Gupta nodded and turned to leave. "There was something I wanted to talk to you about."

"What's that?" asked Maya.

"Just that what would; you think about moving to a bigger place?"

"I don't know..." said Maya uncertainly.

"Don't get me wrong I love this house, but if we have any more children we are either going to have to build onto this house or move to a bigger one. We're a bit crowded now as it is."

"I know and I agree with you at least in principal, but I spent most of my mother's jewels buying this place..."

"My business is doing extremely well thanks to Almsley's cousin I think we can afford it. Well anyway think about it and we'll discuss it more over lunch," said Peter taking her arm and together they walked arm in arm to the dining room.

Later

Peter picked up his wife at Fleet hospital as promised and they left together hand in hand. The cabby was waiting outside and Peter very gallantly helped Maya climb inside.

"So where are we going?" asked Maya.

"It's a surprise," Peter persisted.

Maya sighed and looked out the window of one of the newer motorized hansoms. "Hey, hey, sweetheart what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Maya persisted.

"I don't believe that for a moment. I know you rather well and I know when something is bothering you."

Maya sighed and seemed to consider for a moment. "There's this doctor who has been bothering me for the last couple of months at Fleet hospital. He's a relatively new acquisition to the staff that we have been able to hire because of Lord Almsley's charitable donations. He's a bit of a lecher if you know what I mean."

"I know exactly what you mean," said Peter trying to control his voice. He thought he managed rather well even while inside his temper was boiling. "What has he done to you? If he's so much as laid a finger on you..."

"He hasn't—yet," Maya clarified when Peter looked disbelieving. "But I fear it will not be long before he does. I have told him at least a hundred times that I am not interested, that I am very happily married and also that I have a little boy I wouldn't hurt for anything in the world..." her voice trailed off as she became lost in her thoughts. Peter didn't want to upset her but he was dying to know more about this guy finally Maya spoke again this time softly. "I don't know what to do. I hate to be a tattletale and report him after all he could make it look like I led him on. Whether it was true or not wouldn't matter if they ruled against me. My reputation would be ruined either way in any case."

"So we just need to figure out a way to get him to leave you alone without doing your reputation any harm," said Peter.

"I've tried avoiding him and that works most of the time, but there's been a time or two that he's nearly had me cornered. If someone hadn't come along right then I would have had to use "other means" in order to get rid of him." Peter didn't have to ask what she meant by those "other means" for he knew exactly what she meant. She meant she would have had to use her magic to get him to leave her alone and he knew she was reluctant to do so unless it was absolutely unavoidable. "He just figures that because he is so handsome it makes him irresistible. I've told him quite a bit that I find such an attitude quite irritating in the extreme and he's either very stupid or very sure of himself, because my hints have been about as subtle as a thousand pound weight falling on his head."

"He can't be that stupid if he actually got his degree," said Peter.

"True," Maya agreed. "But there are really different kinds of stupidity. He could be perfectly smart when it comes to his profession and stupid—in other words not knowing when to back off where woman or people in general are concerned."

"Or maybe he just doesn't care?" Peter suggested.

"That's certainly possible," said Maya not having a chance to reply further for they had arrived at their destination.

Later

Peter picked Maya up at Fleet after her shift was done for the night. They had had a great lunch despite the problem Maya had given him. Half of him wanted to punch the guy in the nose, but the other half—the older, smarter part of him knew that giving into these feeling no matter how much he wanted to would cause nothing but problems. So if he persisted they would have to find a sneaky way to get rid of him. Peter had seen this man when he had gone to pick up Maya. Maya had pointed the good doctor out to him. It had taken every ounce of willpower he had not to break the guy's nose. The guy was handsome in an immature sort of way, Peter admitted to himself as he studied him unobtrusively. The doctor had looked at Maya and had looked as if he was going to say something until he had spotted Peter. Maya had made it quite clear without actually doing anything inappropriate that Peter and her; were married and very much in love. How she had pulled it off Peter didn't have a clue, but the guy had gotten the point rather quickly. His handsome face had gone through a myriad of different expressions in just a few seconds. He had gone from shock—probably shocked to find out she really was actually married and that he "Mr. Handsome" had been turned down for someone with Peter's rough face and features to disappointment that she was taken—not that that would stop someone really determined to anger and finally a kind of acceptance although Peter didn't trust that that would last, but for now it was enough.

Now it was nighttime and they were on their way home from their separate jobs—together.

They arrived home to find Gupta waiting in the hall. "You have a visitor sahib, memsahib." Maya raised an eyebrow at the word visitor and not patient.

It could mean only one thing and that it was a messenger from the White Lodge. Peter had apparently; came to the same conclusion for he walked into the waiting room where visitors or patients awaited.

"You had a message for us?" Peter asked as he entered the hallway to see the messenger sitting on the bench waiting patiently.

"Yes Captain Scott, Dr. Scott I did," said the messenger standing and handing over the sealed envelope.

Peter opened the envelope and broke the seal which was the symbol of the white lodge then looked up and said, "Gupta we'll be going back out. Don't hold dinner for us."

Peter then handed the message to Maya and she read it over quickly then nodded. "We'll have dinner there."

They headed back out the door Maya saying to Gupta before they left, "We might not be home until late don't wait up for us." She knew of course that Gupta would almost certainly be waiting up, but she also knew that he would put Rylie to bed whether he wanted to go or not.

They arrived at the Exeter Club within half an hour of getting the urgent missive. The meetings were always at the same place and there were even a couple of old codgers sitting around to give the impression that it was nothing more than a place for men to go—a kind of retirement home. But mostly it was former retired members or former retired servants. It was even more secret then the foreign office had to be, for the foreign office didn't have to be afraid of a salamander coming down the chimney to listen in.

"Good evening Clive," said Scott as he and Maya came up the steps.

"Good evening Captain Scott, ma'am. They're waiting for you in the red room."

"Thank you Clive," said Peter entering the building without another word. At least if it was the red room and not the war room it wasn't anything of national importance, but it was probably something only Peter or Maya could handle.

They entered the red room and neither; Maya or Peter particularly liked this room. For one thing one was an Earth Master the other a Water Master and this room; was done all in red—everything from the walls to the curtains was done in red. It had to have been decorated by a Fire Master and it always made Peter want to throw blue and green paint over everything and Maya to throw brown, yellow and cream paint over the walls, floor and ceiling.

"Scott," said Dumbarten. "We need you and your wife to do us a favor."

Peter didn't reply just waited for Dumbarten to continue. "There is a Water Master and Earth Master who live a few hours outside of London. We have tried to get her and her husband to join the White Lodge—mostly by telegram. They have sent a polite reply back that basically says no."

"Then why not leave this Water Master and her husband alone?" asked Maya.

"For one thing Mrs. Marina Rosewood Pike is a very strong Water Master and we need; someone of her skill in our lodge. And for another she has refused to even come to London to talk with us. Has even refused to be one of the auxiliaries. Says she and her husband just want to be left alone."

Why not send someone other than us?" asked Peter. "I mean from what you've told us she's not exactly in our 'class.'"

And to everybody in the room it was perfectly clear what he meant by class.

"Well Scott from what we know which isn't much she grew, up in the county just outside of Cornwall with some middle class artists. Why we do not know at least not specifically."

"It's mostly rumors," added Owlswick speaking for the first time. "And there's probably a least some truth to the rumors, but who are any of us to tell what is the truth and what is nothing more than exaggeration?"

"We need you to go and see if you can convince them to at least give it a try. We wouldn't be asking if it wasn't important Scott," added Dumbarten.

Peter sighed inaudibly. Of course he knew. For one thing he knew it caused most of the higher class lodge members something akin to pain to ask anything of a middle class working man such as himself or working woman as the case might be.

He looked at Maya and a message seemed to pass silently between them for moment. Peter knew that his wife had been listening and observing closely all that had been said even if she hadn't said much. Peter then turned back to the waiting gentlemen who had observed the silent exchange. It was as if some kind of silent signal had passed between the two, but nothing the other members could decipher.

"All right," he replied. "We'll do it, but it might be a couple of days before we can leave town for any length of time."

"That's fine Scott. We know you have to get your affairs in order before you can leave." Not mentioned was; Maya's affairs for they assumed they fell within her husband's purview. What they didn't need to know was that Maya handled her own affairs with her husband's blessings.

Peter stood up and offered Maya his hand and together they walked out after getting the name of the town and the address of the Water and Earth Master. They sat down in the ladies dining room and ordered dinner. Maya's preference for a whiskey and soda instead of ratafia which was usually considered a ladies drink was well known by now.

"What will it be tonight Captain Scott? Mrs. Scott?" They absolutely refused to call Maya Doctor Scott inside the club.

"Any good curries tonight?" Maya asked hopefully.

"It's; beef curry tonight ma'am," said the waiter.

"That's fine," said Maya for the waiter. "With steamed vegetables and rice."

"Steak for me," said Peter.

The waiter left. In the nearly five years that Maya had been part of the Exeter club she and Peter ate here at least once a month. Sometimes more often, but she never came unless Peter was with her.

They ate in silence for awhile. "So what do you think of the council's request?" asked Peter.

"Personally I don't know why they can't just leave the poor girl and her husband alone."

"Then why did you agree to take on this job?"

"Why do you think?" asked Maya with the lift of an eyebrow. "We haven't had a real vacation since our honeymoon."

"True," said Peter. Maya could tell he was thinking of things they could do when they were alone. Finally Peter smiled his face alight with mischief. "Of course we'll do what they want us to first . . . but after that . . ."

"Precisely," said Maya with a smile of her own. "My patient's can do without me for a few days . . . there's more than enough doctors at fleet thanks to your friends generous donations."

They finished their meal in silence and then headed home to start making plans for being away from the city for a few days.

A few days later they took the train to their destination. They had told Gupta, Gopal and Sumi that they were going to be gone for a few days on "business". Gupta and Gopal had of course guessed at least partly what that business was about. Rylie had of course pitched a temper tantrum when he was told he was staying home with the Gupta and Gopal. They had tried to tell him it was business and not pleasure, but it had made no difference. Only after they had promised to bring him a treat had he stopped. Gupta had, said they were spoiling him and Maya had pointed out that they were leaving on very short notice and also that kids deserved to be spoiled every once in awhile. Gupta had nodded and agreed for he was known to have a notoriously soft heart especially where children were concerned and so now they were on their way. Peter had that reformed thief and burglar Gannet looking after his warehouse and goods thanks to Lord Peter's generosity in loaning Gannet to him for the duration of their "vacation". Doctor O'Reilly was looking in on Maya's patients at Royal Free and Fleet hospitals as a favor to her.

So here they were on their way without a bit of notice that they were coming.

"So what's our plan of attack?" asked Maya as they settled themselves side by side in one of the cars. At the moment they were alone which was fine with both of them.

"Well we should probably go see the local priest first and see if he'll help us. If not we'll have to think of something else."

Maya nodded and fell silent for awhile looking out the window at the passing countryside.

"Do you know anything at all about Marina Pike? Outside of course what the council told you?"

"Mostly rumors," Peter admitted. "I'm not sure this is true or not but I heard that she used to live with some middle class friends of the Rosewoods because of something that happened when she was a baby. After that the details are sketchy at best. I heard some kind of rumor of a curse that was supposed to kill her before her 18th birthday. Again I'm not sure how true it is. It sounds like some kind; of fairytale even though magic can do almost anything if you know what you're doing. The weird thing is I also heard the lady who placed it was supposed to have no magic of her own. The middle class friends raised her from a baby and then after that the rumors become even more garbled then even normal rumors. They make no sense."

"Maybe if we gain her trust she'll tell us what really happened."

"It's possible certainly, but the hard part is actually gaining their trust."

"Can I help you?" asked the lady who opened the door politely. Her eyes widened at the sight of Maya's dusky skin, but recovered herself quickly. Peter and Maya had just come off the train and dropped their things at a hotel. She didn't recognize them so knew they must be strangers.

"We're here to see Clifton Davies is he in?" asked Peter politely.

"Do you have an appointment to see him?" asked the lady.

"Um no, we were just passing through and we heard from a friend of ours that we should stop in and have a cup of tea with the pastor," Peter told the slight white lie with a straight face.

The lady considered them for a moment then seeming to come to a decision nodded. "You wait in here," said the lady leading them to a well used sitting room. "I'll see if the pastor is busy."

"Think she believed us?" asked Maya with a lift of her eyebrows saying far more eloquently then her words had that she was very skeptical.

Peter just shook his head, but didn't say anything. Pretty soon they heard footsteps coming towards the sitting room and a minute later a man was entering the room. Peter and Maya politely stood up and Davies shook their hands.

"I understand you wanted to see me?" asked Davies his eyes widening slightly at the sight of Maya's dusky skin. It was obvious that she was at least half Hindu. The slight widening of the pupils was the only sign he gave at Maya's appearance.

"Yes let us introduce ourselves. I'm Peter Scott and this lovely lady is my wife Maya Witherspoon."

"I do believe you told my housekeeper that we had a friend in common?" asked Davies with a skeptical lift of one eyebrow.

"I'm afraid we told your housekeeper a little white lie." Peter stood up and let down his shields then sketched his recognition sigil in the air. The sigil was invisible except to those who had the eyes to perceive it and Davies actually let out a gasp for compared to his little bit of talent this man had more talent than anybody he had every met except perhaps Marina.

Davies got over his shock rather quickly and he to sketched his recognition sigil in the air. Maya observed this then she too stood up and sketched her sigil in the air as well.

"Let me reintroduce myself. I'm Peter Scott Water Master."

"And I'm Maya Witherspoon Scott Earth Master," Maya added.

"Clifton Davies Air Master," said Davies still looking shocked, but he was recovering quickly. "What are two Elemental Masters doing in a small town like Briareley?"

"We came to see Mrs. Pike and her husband."

"What for?" asked Davies suspiciously. "Don't misunderstand me but Andrew and I have been friends for years. Friends even before Marina's parents Hugh and Alanna were killed. Marina and I have become friends as well. I would feel responsible if anything happened to them that I considered my fault."

"We mean then no harm," Maya assured him with a slight smile. "We just want to talk to them."

"About what?" asked Davies; somewhat shrewdly.

"Did you know the Rosewoods?" asked Maya changing the subject for the moment.

"Somewhat," admitted Davies. "But I was only here a couple of years before they were murdered so not as well as the former pastor. I do know that they were both Earth Masters. Not very strong mind you, but they kept their garden free of poison and they were very well liked even loved by the townsfolk. I also know that Alanna was never completely whole again after she had to give her only child over to the Tarrants to raise. Her psyche after that was very—to put it bluntly . . . fragile. Marina will have to tell you the whole story if she wants to for it goes into her personal history and even though I know the story it is not my place to tell it."

"When can we meet the Pikes?" asked Peter.

Davies considered them for a moment then seemed to struggle with himself for a moment. Finally he sighed for his instincts were telling him to trust these two for they would not betray that trust even on pain of death. "I'll take you to Briareley where they are both working today then after that you're on your own."

Peter and Maya nodded and followed the pastor out.

"So—" said Andrew about an hour later, stirring his tea as he thought. They had appeared with Davies in tow about a little over an hour ago, but Andrew hadn't been able to see them right away. He had been with a patient along with Marina trying to get some kind of poison out of the patients system. It had been mostly Marina for the human body was over 90% water. "You came all the way from London to talk to me and Marina about joining the Exeter club even after the fact that we have sent back a few polite replies that we weren't interested. Why?"

"For one thing the council was pretty insistent. We still could have refused, but let's just say it's not a good idea to get on the councils bad side. So we promised to give it a shot."

"Besides—" Maya added. "We needed a few days away if you know what I mean."

Andrew chuckled appreciatively. "I do indeed. It's one of the reasons I hate big cities and prefer the country."

"We don't even go into London unless we absolutely have to," added a new voice from the doorway. A lady walked into the room confidently and Peter studied her. She had long brown hair and nice features. She would never be classically beautiful, but was very attractive nonetheless. She couldn't be more then twenty-two or twenty three tops. "I'm Marina Rosewood Pike and I understand you wanted to see me?"

"Yes we did," said Maya. "We've already told your husband why we came."

"I know I heard. I have said it once and you can take this back to Alderidge the answer in no. We both have plenty to keep us busy here without having to go into London."

"Can we ask why?" asked Peter.

Marina studied them her expression unreadable but finally replied, "Because when I really needed help where were they? Nowhere to be seen. Elizabeth Hastings tried to get them to help and they told her politely that they were busy and didn't have time for one girl. If it hadn't been for Andrew, Elizabeth, Uncle Sebastian, Aunt Margherita and Uncle Thomas, I would very likely not be here talking to you. I owe them nothing, but I will say this that if there is a real emergency requiring my or Andrew's talents all you have to do is contact us and we will be there."

"We would really like to hear your story," said Maya. "And in return we'll tell you ours," she added hastily before Marina could reply.

Marina looked at Andrew and they seemed to communicate for a moment then Marina sat down in the only remaining chair and said, "All right, but if something, doesn't make sense let me know. A lot of this I never found out till a few years ago. It all started when I was just a baby. I was the only child of Hugh and Alanna Rosewood and at that time they were very happy for they had been; wanting a child. They had been married for several years and had given up on ever having children until I came along. It was the day of my christening and there were six friends over at Oakhurst. "Lord Roderick Bacon, Lady Elizabeth Hastings, Sebastian and; Margherita Tarrant Margherita's brother Thomas Buford and Lady Helene Overton. All six were my godparents and were there for a very different sort of christening."

"They each left me with a gift then just as Elizabeth, the last to give me her gift, stepped to my mother's side the windows rattled and the door banged open and in stepped dad's older half sister Arachne. She had not been invited because she apparently had no magic, but what nobody knew at the time was that she had gotten into the black arts and she had waited for the child of Hugh and Alanna to be born with a curse heavy upon her hand. She put the curse on me before anyone could stop her and made the mistake by naming a year my 18th birthday. Lady Elizabeth who hadn't given me her gift yet could not undo the curse completely, but she did change it. She said if the curse was reactivated before my 18th birthday it wouldn't kill me only put me into a kind of deep coma and also that I would be able to fight it. And that the spell itself would rebound upon the caster if I did manage to fight it off."

"It was decided after she left that I was to be taken away and Margherita, her husband and brother were the only choice because after a bout with measles Margherita was made sterile never to have children of her own. Alanna and Hugh trusted the Tarrants for they had all grown up together in Oakhurst. They had been taught together and played together as children. I grew up outside of a small village right outside of Cornwall at what the Tarrants called Blackbird Cottage. I was loved and taken care of when I was sick and allowed to roam basically anywhere I wished—except down to the village which was absolutely forbidden to me without an escort at the time I didn't wonder why. As I grew older I was given lessons in reading writing, math and of course magic. Unfortunately none of the three was a Water Mage and so could only teach me the basics."

"At the time I knew nothing of the curse. My guardians never said a word afraid; even saying her name would bring her down upon our heads and she did come only a few months; before my 18th birthday . . . "

"That was some story," said Peter still marveling at it all. It was a least a couple of hours later.

"Now you owe us yours, but first why don't you come to Oakhurst and have dinner with us. We should be heading home now our daughter will be waiting for us."

"That's very nice of you but we were just going to stay at the local hotel..." Peter began.

"I insist you will be our guests. We have plenty of room and won't charge you an arm and a leg like the hotel will."

Peter looked at Maya and she nodded. "Very well we accept with thanks," said Peter.

"Come along then it is nearly time for tea. We can just make it home before then," said Andrew rising from his chair and headed out the door.

They arrived and both Maya and Peter could not help gasping in awe at the sight of the lovely family manor at the end of what seemed a mile long driveway. "Oakhurst has been in my family for at least 400 years," said Marina as they rode in the carriage to the front door. "Maybe more, but 400 is about as far back as we still have proof for. The other records were either; stolen, burned, or maybe just turned to dust. Or maybe they never existed; I suppose we'll never know for sure."

A young man opened the door and bowed. "Lady Marina, Lord Andrew, welcome home. Tea will be ready shortly."

"Thank you Peter," said Marina. "Show Captain Scott and his wife to one of the guestrooms would you? And see about getting there things from the hotel. They will be staying with us for a few days."

"Yes, ma'am," answered the blond haired man known as Peter. He bowed again and left.

"We don't insist on formality here," said Marina with a wary twist of her mouth, "But no matter how many times I've insisted they call me simply Marina they insist on being formal."

A few minutes later Peter and Maya were shown into the library where Marina and her husband were already waiting

They made small talk until tea arrived then Maya began her story without prompting with Peter adding a comment every now and then.

"It began really before I was even born. My father Roger Witherspoon and my mother Surya met in India. Father was a doctor and had set up a practice there. He met my mother and both fell in love. They got married to the disapproval of most of the English and the Hindus, but no one was as outspoken as Surya's twin sister Shivani.

Before Surya had met Roger she and her twin had been relatively close. After— well let's just say that this broke the bond of sisterhood between them. Shivani even then was part of the priesthood of Kali Durga the dark goddess and her sister's betrayal made her furious. So she plotted and planned and shortly after I was born she sent a cobra to kill me and my parents. This was blasphemous because in India the cobra is sacred. It wasn't just my father she disapproved of you understand but of all English Sahibs—especially of mixed marriages between them."

"Sia and Singhe, a pair of mongooses that my mother had, sensed the threat and dealt with it before anyone in the house came to harm."

"I'm assuming," said Marina "That your mother also had magic."

"Yes she did," said Maya. "And she had seven different animals to guard and protect the family. But after that to make doubly sure her family was safe she cast a spell over all of us. Basically it masked our presence from her sister and since she was so immersed in the temple it worked for a time. But when I was twenty-three, my mother got sick and despite all my father and I could do for her she died and with her death, the spell protecting our family was gone. Less than a year later, my father died and it was determined that he had forgotten to check his boots and that a kraut no bigger than this," said Maya hold her thumb and forefinger about an inch apart, "had killed him."

"Now normally no snake no matter how small could get past Sia and Singh's noses and so I determined after I learned I had an aunt that she had probably used magic to get it past the animals because no matter how immersed in grief, my father would never have forgotten to check his boots."

"I decided then that I might be safer in the country of my father and that's where I met Peter. . ."

A while later both Maya and Peter fell silent for they had been speaking in turns.

"Sounds like you had almost as much trouble as we did," Andrew observed soberly.

"Yes," said Maya soberly.

Later

Andrew and Peter were out in the backyard standing on the porch. Peter was leaning against the rail his face sober looking at the stars and yet at the same time seeming lost in memory.

"You seem pensive," said Andrew after a moment wondering if he shouldn't say anything at all after all he didn't know Peter all that well.

Peter didn't say anything for so long Andrew figured he either hadn't heard or he wasn't going to answer and when he finally did reply his voice was so soft that Andrew had to strain to hear his words.

"I was just thinking if I had only asked her to marry me that night it all might not have happened. If she had been my wife the White Lodge would have had to protect her or risk alienating at least a quarter of the members. But I was so afraid that she would have said no, that I stopped myself. The very next morning she was attacked and very nearly died. I keep thinking that if I hadn't hesitated—" Peter paused and stared at the stars seeming lost in thought.

"It still might have happened," said Andrew gently. "The members of the White Lodge still might not have been able to prevent it."

"In my head I know what you say is true, but my heart is a different matter," said Peter. "The thought of losing her scares me. Scares me more than anything ever has in my entire life. I have faced down evil elemental spirits and an evil sorceress and won both times nearly losing my life in the process and that didn't scare me half as much as losing the woman I love."

"I feel the same way if I lost Marina—" Andrew stopped for a moment. "Enough melancholy thoughts, both Marina and your wife are fine so why worry about things that are already past?"

"I know you are right, but sometimes I can't help but slip into these melancholy thoughts usually late at night when Maya is usually in bed. I will probably carry the regret for the rest of my life."

Inside Marina and Maya were having a somewhat similar conversation. The two women after having spent just a few hours in each other's company felt as if they had been friends forever.

"We have a lot in common," Marina said somewhat wonderingly.

"It is somewhat surprising, considering we come from two so totally different cultures," said Maya.

"So what do you think the men are discussing?" asked Marina. Peter and Andrew had disappeared onto the back porch a few minutes ago.

"What do you think men discuss when their alone?" asked Maya amusement tingeing her voice.

"Us?" asked Marina with a wary twist of her mouth.

"Probably," Maya agreed. "You know Alderscroft isn't perfect," said Maya after a moment of silence. "But you know he did agree to let the masters they knew about to join the lodge, both men and woman after I nearly died. Peter says he has changed.

"Why are you telling me this?" asked Marina, already knowing the answer and beginning to feel defensive.

"Because maybe; it is time to forgive and forget past transgressions?" The statement was almost a question. "I know we haven't known each other long, but Alderscroft is a changed man and well don't you think you give him another chance?"

Marina considered her new friends words then sighed knowing Maya was right. Her stubborn refusal to at least give it a chance was very immature. "All right," Marina agreed, somewhat reluctantly. "But only in an emergency. Andrew and I don't have time to be going into London every week. And you tell Alderscroft that only you and your husband can contact us, because unlike some people you won't panic unless it's a real emergency. And sometimes I think you and Peter have more sense than the other people on that council, because you have seen danger and you know how to tell if it really is an emergency."

"Alderscroft might be upset with that, but I can understand it," said Maya.  
"He'll either have to accept it or risk offending you to where you won't even do that."

Just then both Andrew and Peter came back inside so Marina didn't have a chance to respond.

"So what were you ladies discussing?" asked Andrew, before Peter could say anything

"Oh nothing much," Marina said, giving Andrew a look saying "we'll discuss it later."

A few days later

Marina and Andrew both said goodbye to the couple that had come to mean so much to them in just a few short days.

"If you ever visit London—" said Peter "Look us up."

"We will," Andrew and Marina promised

A few minutes later alone; in the train compartment Peter asked his wife's opinion of the couple.

"I like them. I think we could become friends. A sort of tenuous bond has already formed between Marina and me already."

"Andrew and me to," said Peter. "And I can also understand why they don't want to join the Lodge. Elizabeth Hasting asked for help once and was turned down, being told they had more important things to worry about than one girl. I can certainly understand their point of view."

"So can I," Maya agreed.

"So have you thought about moving to a new place?" asked Peter.

"I've thought about it," said Maya "And decided you're right. We are crowded and if we ever have any more children we'll have to have a bigger place. It might be cheaper to simply build onto the surgery though.

"It isn't I've checked. By the time you buy lumber and everything that goes with it. Plus the hire of the men to build it . . . it can be downright expensive. It is cheaper by far just to buy one already built and fix it up."

"What about some of your former sailors? Would they be willing to help build onto the back of the surgery?"

"They might and it would probably be far cheaper then to hire construction workers. But if we can find a house . . ."

"But; what about the surgery?" asked Maya.

"We could keep it as your workplace we just won't be living there."

"And the animals?" asked Maya, concerned that Peter hadn't thought it all out.

"We'll just have to find a place that has something like a greenhouse on the grounds and if we can't we'll have one built onto the house."

"All right we'll give it a shot," Maya finally agreed. "Maybe we can make this work."

A few months later Peter was just thinking of going home to his wife and son. They had moved into a new place all within the last month or so. "This one was four storey's tall and had a lot more room for they had decided to keep the other house as her surgery and office. It had required some fixing up, but thanks to Almsley cousin Reuben's son Bertie he could afford it for his business was doing extremely well. He had just called a cab when he heard a sound. It sounded like the terrified whimpering of a child. Peter ran towards the sound without a second thought or even a first thought about his safety.

All too soon he came to an alley to see four men surrounding a boy of no more than six.

The boy was scrawny and dirty with a shock of dark hair and eyes as gray as the stormy sky. The four men surrounded the boy to where there was no way to escape for it was dead ended alley and the boy's back was to the wall.

"You've caused us enough trouble; boy. And now you're going to pay with your life," said one of the men. He seemed to be the leader.

"No," the boy whimpered; "I didn't do nothin'"

The four men advanced on the boy until he was practically trying to make himself a part of the wall.

Peter had seen enough. He stepped out of the shadows and without making a sound he took one of the men out before he even knew what had happened. He put his finger to his lips when he saw the boy was about to speak. The boy clamped his mouth shut and gave an almost unnoticeable nod.

Peter knocked the second one on the back of the head and laid him on the ground without making a sound.

The other two finally noticed that their two comrades were down for the count. They turned to see who had taken out two thugs without making a sound and found nothing for Peter had stepped back into the shadows and used a little magic too make himself unnoticeable.

The two remaining men shook their heads in confusion and turned back to the boy. A second later the third one went down without a sound and the last man turned when he found himself alone. Peter stepped out of the shadows and the thug saw him and lumbered towards him a knife in hand.

"You shouldn't have interfered buddy. Now you pay with your life."

Peter snorted. "I've handled better men then you in my time 'buddy'," said Peter putting an emphasis on the last word. "Picking on someone who isn't even half your size you should be ashamed."

The man tried to throw a punch which Peter avoided with relative ease. The fight didn't last more than a couple of minutes because Peter knocked the knife out of the thugs hand after the first couple of swings and after that the thug didn't seem as brave without his knife. Finally Peter coldcocked him and the man fell to the ground with a thud and didn't move again.

"You okay boy?" asked Peter kindly.

"Yes, sir," said the boy timidly.

"What's your name lad?"

"Timothy," said the boy, shyly. "Bu' ever'body calls me Timmy."

"Well Timmy why don't I buy you some dinner and you can tell me why those men were after you," Peter suggested.

"This 's why," said Timmy and with his words a younger child just as dirty as Timmy stepped out from behind him. "This is my sister Lorena."

Beneath the dirt and grime was a very pretty face with high cheekbones and slightly slanted eyes. The pupils themselves were a pretty gray like her brothers except with flecks of gold. Her hair was probably somewhere between blond and brown, but he couldn't tell for sure under all the dirt.

"Let me guess they were going to take her to one of those brothels that specialize in child whores."

"How'd you guess?"

"Common sense and experience," said Peter. "They're always looking for pretty little girls or boys for brothels and why pay when you can just snatch them off the street?" The little girl shivered at the mention of the brothel and Peter changed the subject. "Why don't you come home with me for the night? My wife will check you over and then feed you a home cooked meal and you'll have real beds to sleep in."

"I don't know," said the boy trying to think. What if this guy was also a slaver? What if he had some evil intention in mind? But also what if what he said was true? Did he dare turn down the offer? Most kids on the street hoped for a better life and were lucky if they survived to their teens. Only about a quarter lived to full adulthood and only half of those lived to be old. Besides he somehow sensed that this man wasn't like that, he didn't know how he knew he just did. He also sensed that he could trust that this man's intention were what he said they were so finally he replied, "All righ'."

"Why are you doin' this?" Timmy asked as they were headed towards Peter's home. Peter had introduced himself back in the alley and they had shaken hands almost solemnly.

"Let's just say I know what most people would do and I try to do the opposite. Besides once I heard you I couldn't turn my back."

"Ost people would have," Timothy pointed out.

"I'm not most people."

Timmy didn't have a chance to reply as they pulled up in front of a four story house. That was certainly true for most people would have ignored the cry for help and just walked right on by.

Peter paid the driver and helped the two children out of the cab.

Gupta opened the door before they were they were within a foot of it and said, "Memsahib has been worried about you sahib, when you didn't send a message to tell her you'd be late."

"I didn't expect to be late, Gupta. Something came up that couldn't be helped. I was rescuing these two from some thugs." Peter gently pushed Timmy and Lorena forward, but both shrank back Lorena behind her brother's back.

"Gupta won't hurt you," said Peter seeing the children's fear. "He's as gentle as a pussy cat."

Gupta looked a little less stern as he saw the children's fear. "I won't hurt you come into the kitchen and we'll get you some dinner," said Gupta his face softening even farther.

"Go on," Peter urged the two. "I'll join you in a minute."

Gupta led them towards the kitchen then returned after he had gotten them settled and Peter explained how he had found them. "It was really strange. I was just going to head home when I heard Timmy scream. When I got there he had his back to a dead end and four thugs were surrounding him."

"Four just for one little boy," Gupta said disgusted.

"I thought they could stay here for the night and in the morning we'll see if we can find out anything."

"Peter you're home," said Maya, coming into the hallway where Peter and Gupta were talking.

"Sorry I'm late Maya. Something came up." Peter kissed his wife and then led her towards the kitchen and showed her where the two children were eating.

"Where'd you find them?" Maya whispered.

"Being attacked by four thugs in a dead ended alley," Peter whispered back. "I'll tell you the whole story after we get them settled for the night."

Later up in their bedroom. "So?" asked Maya.

Peter knew what she was asking and explained, "I was just getting ready to find me a cab and come home when I heard a child scream. I found the source and it turned out to be a boy surrounded by four thugs. I found out after the fight was over that he had been protecting a smaller girl who turned out to be his sister. I'm pretty sure they wanted her for one of those children brothels."

Maya shook her head. "She is right pretty under all that dirt isn't she? How people can crave children to fulfill their sexual desires is something I have never understood and probably never will."

"Me either," Peter agreed.

"So what are we going to do with them?" asked Maya.

"Well actually did you look at them with your Oversight?"

"No why?"

"Because I think Timmy is going to be a relatively strong Fire Master and Lorena a strong Air Master. If you know what to look for you can tell."

Maya raised an eyebrow at that, but didn't doubt her husband for he had been an Elemental Master longer than she.

"And I also think they may be orphans."

"What makes you think that?"

"Oh just certain things I've noticed. They're dirty, scrawny, malnourished, and the most important clue of all they haven't even mentioned family once and also they seem afraid of their own shadows. Lorena hasn't spoken a word at all. Either she can't or won't."

"I believe it's won't. There is nothing wrong with her throat or vocal cords that I can find. Of course for all we know something traumatic could have happened to her and a lot of times that's enough to make someone lose their voice or then again she could just be shy and cautious."

"We'll find out more in the morning," said Peter. "For now let's go to bed."

Maya agreed and Peter kissed her passionately. They tumbled onto the bed and made wild passionate love.

"I love you Maya. I always will."

"And I love you to Peter."

The next morning

Peter came downstairs early leaving Maya to sleep a little longer. "Morning Gupta," said Peter.

"Morning Sahib."

"Gupta, sometimes I don't think you ever sleep." Gupta suppressed a smile and did not comment. "So how are our young friends this morning?"

"Still sleeping when I checked on them a few minutes ago," said Gupta.

"They'll probably sleep awhile longer. From what I could tell last night they've been living on the streets for a while. They're definitely malnourished—" he was about to continue when Maya entered the kitchen yawning.

"Morning," she said kissing Peter on the lips.

"Morning to you too," said Peter. "I expected you to sleep awhile longer."

"I woke up when I realized your warmth was gone."

The comment secretly pleased Peter.

"So sahib, memsahib what are we going to do about the two young ones?"

"Take them in," said Maya immediately. "They have no one and nothing. Besides what is it you told me Peter when we first met? 'You will train the ones you find or the ones who find you.' There is no obligation or repayment only duty to the future' "

"You remembered that?" asked Peter astonished.

"Of course," said Maya. "I don't think I've ever forgotten anything you've told me."

"They have power then?"

"Yes," said Peter. "Timmy is going to be a strong Fire Master and his sister a strong Air Master, someday. I noticed it last night and I'm almost sure that they don't know they are different from most people."

Maya was about to reply when the stairs creaked. They all fell silent as the kitchen door opened and Timmy came through it.

Timmy looked better than he had last night for he had had a bath as well as a descent meal and a night's sleep.

"Good morning," Peter greeted the boy. "Did you sleep well?"

"Mornin'," Timmy responded, trying to hold back a yawn. "I slept ok. We'l per'aps me and Lorena should be goin'."

"Where will you go?" asked Maya gently.

"Do you have any family?" asked Peter. "I'll be glad to take you back to them."

"No," said Timmy. "We have no one. Mom died years ago soon after my sister's birth."

"And you father?" asked Peter.

"I don' k'ow. All I k'ow is that he dr'nk a lot 'specially after mom's death. He used to beat us an' w'en he tried t' sale us for a few b'ttles of ch'ap wine we to'k off. He coul' be dead 'ow for all I know or care."

"Why don't you and your sister stay with us?" Maya offered.

"All right what do you want me to do?" asked Timmy.

"What do you mean?" asked Peter.

"Well I h've t' 'arn me keep don't I?"

Maya and Peter gave each other a look and Peter raised an eyebrow. Maya nodded and although her expression did not change by so much as a hair her body language said she understood and would let Peter handle it.

"Come walk with me," said Peter, putting his arm around the child's shoulders.

They went outside into the cool morning air and walked in silence for a few minutes. At this time of the morning there were very few people about not even many servants. It had rained late last night and that rain had now turned to fog.

Finally Peter said, "Let me tell you a story. There was once a young man much like yourself whose mother loved him, but unfortunately fate was not kind for she came down with a serious illness and died a few months later.

"The doctors either couldn't or wouldn't do their best to save her for she was just a middle class working woman no one of importance. She was important to one person however her son who was almost eleven at the time.

"After her death the young man wondered what to do for he was too young to even be considered for odd jobs except maybe newspaper boy and the like, but the jobs he could get wouldn't bring in enough money to live on. And so it went for a while. A few months later the boy was on the midst of starvation when he was drawn as if by magic to the sea. He had always enjoyed going down to the harbor and looking at all the ships. That day he signed onto the first ship that felt right as cabin boy.

"The captain was a kind but stern man who treated the boy like a son and taught him everything he knew about the sea. The captain was like a father that the boy had never known for he and his mother had lived alone for as long as he could remember. Finally when the captain retired he made the boy who was by that time in his early twenties captain. His last words to the young man were simply this: 'If you ever see someone in need of your aid, do what I did all those years ago and take the child under your wing. Treat them with kindness and that kindness will be returned a hundredfold. Make me proud to call you my son.

"Yes captain," the young man replied saluting, watching as the older man strode down the gangplank and onto the dock for the last time. "The young man didn't know it, but this was the last time he would ever see the older man alive and vibrant. He died less than a year later.

"That young man was me more than fifteen years ago.

"Do you see the point of my story Timmy? I took Captain Emerson's advice to heart and tried to become the kind of man he wished me to be. In honor of his friendship to a lost and lonely little boy and also too honor his memory."

Timmy had been listening intently the whole time Peter had been speaking and when Peter didn't say anything for a full minute Timmy said, "S' you're sayin' t'at your tryin' to be the kind if man Cap'tain Emerson wanted you to be? 'nd that's why you are willin' to ta'e me and Lorena in?"

"That's a large part of the reason yes," said Peter.

"'nd your w'fe?"

"Maya?" asked Peter with a twinkle in his eyes. "She's been through her own battles like me, but she'll have to give you her reasons for agreeing to take you in, in her own good time. Come on let's go back it's time for breakfast."

"All right," Timmy agreed still trying to absorb Peter's story. His stomach growled as if agreeing with Peter's statement that it was time for breakfast.

They entered the house a few minutes later and headed to the kitchen where they could smell something delicious waiting. As soon as they entered the kitchen Maya gave him a look and Peter nodded slightly. Maya smiled and said simply, "Breakfast is ready sit and eat."

Lorena was already at the table and looked up to give her brother a shy smile before turning back to her plate.

Maya placed plates heaped with eggs, bacon and toast all of it still hot in front of both her boys. "Eat up," Maya said, joining them at the table.

The two children ate in silence while the adults talked about their plans for the day. Timmy listened in fascination as Maya said that today was her day to work at Royal Free Hospital. Peter accepted this and said he would see her at home that night.

Timmy didn't say anything but his thoughts were in turmoil.

Most women that he knew about especially among the privileged were not allowed to do anything except what was considered proper for a woman to do, but these two seemed to have a totally different relationship.

"Maya" was apparently allowed to have career and do basically anything she wanted while "Peter" didn't only not object he seemed too approve of what she was doing. It was very rare to find a man who actually let a woman be herself.

A few days later

Timmy wandered into a part of the house he had never been before and came to an archway. Inside was what Timmy supposed was a gardener's delight. There were plants everywhere and vines clinging to the walls. Timmy walked inside amazed that he hadn't discovered this part of the house before now.

He saw several chairs that looked like they were woven and a table between them. Suddenly he saw something move in the bushes and he took a step back as what appeared to be a monkey stepped out.

"That's Charan," said a voice behind him. "He's a Hanuman Langur." Timmy yelped startled and turned to see Gopal standing behind him.

"Sorry didn't mean to startle you," said Gopal putting a steadying hand on Timmy's shoulder. "Memsahib brought him and six others with her when she came here from India. They used to belong to her mother and then when her mother died to her. Charan was just checking you out since you have never been in the observatory before."

" 'hecking me o't b' scarin' the life o't of me?"

"He didn't mean too did you Charan?" Gopal asked the monkey.

As if understanding and agreeing Charan approached and stopped no more than a foot from Timmy.

"Rub his head," said Gopal. "He loves to be scratched behind the ears."

Timmy did as he was told and Charan closed his eyes in bliss.

"See what did I tell you?" said Gopal his usually stern face softening. "He wants to make friends."

Timmy nodded and sat down in one of the chairs to where Charan immediately took possession of his lap.

"How did all this get here?" asked Timmy gesturing around the observatory.

"Oh memsahib had it built on when she and sahib bought the place. There's another one only smaller on the back of her surgery which is where they were living till eight or nine months ago."

That was only part of the story, Timmy knew but Gopal refused to say another word on the subject.

Months later

The two children Peter and Maya had taken under their wing had settled into household life and both Timmy and Lorena had grown up considerably, in just a few months. Timmy and Lorena had not only grown taller but with three steady meals a day they had also filled out to the point that their ribs were no longer poking against their skin.

Lorena still hadn't spoken a word however and Maya insisted to a worried Peter that she would speak in her own good time. You couldn't force a child to talk before she was ready Maya had said you can only encourage.

So each of the household from Maya too Gupta tried to get Lorena to talk in their own way. Lorena was seen often in the kitchen helping Gopal prepare a meal or with Maya watching everything she did to help a patient. But when Peter came home she attached herself to him and followed him around like a shadow. When Maya noticed she couldn't help but smile but didn't say anything for fear of ruining the relationship.

Peter noticed to and seemed too carry on a conversation as if, with himself. He told stories and funny jokes that made Lorena smile and giggle behind her hand. He took her everywhere he could with him, but when he had to go out alone she would hover in the entry hall awaiting his return.

Both children got along with Peter's and Maya's only son Rylie well.

Finally six months after they had made a home with the Scotts and their household Peter was talking about his years as captain of his ship when finally after months of silence Lorena asked, "Can we go on a boat sometime?" She said this so quietly that Peter had trouble hearing her.

Peter was so shocked that he didn't respond for a long moment then he turned and knelt on one knee so his eyes were level with hers. "Of course we can sweetie," said Peter.

Lorena ran forward and hugged him and Peter held her pressing her small form to him.

"Can we really stay with you forever?" asked Lorena almost pleadingly.

"Of course you can sweetie," said Peter. "You and your brother are a part of our family."

"I love you daddy," said Lorena giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Peter didn't respond because was to choked with emotion. He stood up after picking Lorena up into his arms. "Come on short stuff let's go home. Lorena giggled at being called short stuff.

Peter left Lorena with her brother and then went to find Maya. He found her in the observatory they had had to build on before they had moved into their new home. Maya was in her favorite chair with Sia and Singh in her lap and Charan sitting at her feet.

"Well you certainly look as if you've been run over by a horse," Maya observed obviously amused at the shell shocked expression on Peter's face.

"Yeah well prepare to be just as stunned," Peter warned her with a twinkle of amusement in his eyes.

"Oh yeah?" asked Maya with a grin. "It takes a lot to shock me."

"Well how about not only is Lorena talking—"

"What? Lorena talked?" Maya exclaimed her expression going from complacent too shocked in an instant.

"Not only talked she called me daddy and kissed me on the cheek."

"Looks like you have another woman in your life," Maya teased him. "Should I be jealous?"

"Of course not," Peter teased back. "You know you're the only woman for me."

"You think it's time to mention adoption and see how they react?" Maya suggested after a minute.

"I don't know," said Peter. "I'm all for it but Timmy— I'm not sure how he'll react to the idea."

"All we can do is put the proposal to him. But you know one thing that worries me is that if we do try to adopt them officially what if the adoption agency tries to place them with someone else or even tries to separate them and put them in different homes? After all we aren't rich and powerful and I am sure there are rich and powerful people who have never had a child of their own on the adoption list. You know as well as I do what could happen."

"Well as to that it's not as big a problem as you might think. Most middle class people don't have a Lord as his personal friend."

"That's true. Think he'd be willing to help?" asked Maya with a smile. She knew very well that not only would "he" be willing to help he would make sure the adoption went through.

"Of course he will," said Peter.

"All right then let's talk to them."

"You wanted to see us?" asked Timmy standing in the doorway of the observatory with Lorena behind him.

"Come in and sit down," said Peter. Lorena crawled into Peter's lap and Peter's stern expression softened as she settled her warm body against his chest.

"We wanted to ask you both something very important—" Maya began.

"Do you want to make the living arrangements more—permanent?" asked Peter.

"You mean adopt us?" asked Timmy after a minute of trying to understand what they were saying.

"Yes," said Maya.

Timmy was amazed that they would be willing to consider taking two kids off the streets and adopt them. It was true that both Maya and Peter had already done an enormous amount for both of them and he loved both of them for their kindness and compassion. Not many people would have done the same, because not many people bothered to look past the surface of things. Timmy even though he was still young knew this for a sad fact. If you lived on the streets you learned to observe human nature or you didn't last long.

"If you do make it official how do you know that the orphanage officials will not give us to some other couple? Or worse try to separate us?"

"Not to worry I've got a friend Lord Peter Almsley who owes me a few favors. He'll help us."

"If you're sure," Timmy said trying not to sound doubtful.

Peter smiled at the tone in Timmy's voice. "Trust me," Peter said. "Peter Almsley and I have known each other for a long time. Nearly fifteen years in fact."

"All right then," said Timmy.

Lorena squealed and threw herself off of Peter's lap and into her brother's arms where she hugged him tight.

"You wanted to see me twin?" asked Almsley.

He walked to where Peter was sitting and sat across from him.

"I did indeed," said Peter, taking a sip of whiskey. Both men were seated in a private booth at the Exeter club. "I need a favor."

"You know all you have to do is ask," said Almsley, immediately.

Peter smiled and told him what he wanted.

"No problem old chap they're as good as yours," Almsley promised.

Several weeks later the Scotts' were informed that there would be an inspection of their home to make sure it was the proper environment for a child. It didn't seem to matter that both children had already been living with them for months and had come to no harm.

Two men from the orphanage arrived right of Lord Almsley's heels. Almsley was determined to see things turn out his way. He had assured Maya and Peter that the visit was nothing more than a formality. Both Maya and Peter had made sure to be home on the day they were supposed to come.

Maya, Peter and Lord Almsley were all waiting for them in the entry hall as soon as Gupta informed them they were coming up the walk.

Peter answered the door as soon as the doorbell rang and greeted the men cordially. "Good morning gentlemen. Won't you come in?"

"Thank you Captain Scott. I'm assuming that's who I am addressing?"

"You would not be wrong," said Peter. "This is my wife Maya."

The two men had been warned that she was half-Hindu so all they said was, "It's a pleasure ma'am."

"The pleasure's mine gentlemen. If you will come this way Gupta will be around with tea."

Maya led the three visitors towards the observatory. It had been decided that the observatory would be the best place to talk and have tea.

"Welcome to our sanctuary gentlemen. This is the observatory where we go to relax after a hard day."

Lord Peter had of course seen it all before, but the other two could not control gasps of astonishment.

"Have a seat gentlemen tea will be here momentarily."

"This is truly beautiful. How'd you ever get tropical plants to grow to such luxuriousness?"

Maya smiled at the unintended compliment and said simply, "Trade secret gentlemen."

Both Peters' knew she had used magic to make them grow so well.

Tea arrived a minute later. Gupta served them then disappeared but Maya suspected he didn't go far for he was as anxious to find out about the children as she was.

"So Captain Scott, Lord Almsley tells us that you rescued the children," the first man consulted a sheet of paper "Timmy and Lorena on the streets of London."

"That's right my warehouse is near the area where they were being attacked.

"And that you and your wife took them in," said the second man sounding miffed and confused as if he couldn't understand why they had done so. "And now you want to make it permanent.

"That's right," said Maya speaking for the first time since tea had been served.

The questions continued for a few minutes then the Scotts' led them on a tour of the rest of the house finally ending up in the room where three children were playing. All three children looked up then went back to what they were doing.

"Well everything seems to be in order—" the first man began.

The second man was about to object that he didn't think everything was in order when four people glared at him and he shut his mouth with an audible snap.

The two men left a few minutes later after having both Peter and Maya sign the adoption papers. "Congratulations," said the first man shaking both their hands. "Personally I think you will be the perfect couple to raise those children and it's not often I can say that."

"I'm not sure your partner agrees with you," said Maya dryly.

"What him? Why do you think we call him Mr. Sourpuss at the office? Never within his hearing of course. He makes a fool of himself trying to please the rich, luckily for us he's not in charge."

Maya suppressed a giggle and Peter coughed to cover a laugh.

"Stay for dinner Lord Almsley?" Maya said after the two men had gone. "I'm sure Gopal is already in the kitchen cooking up a celebration dinner."

"It will be a pleasure," said Almsley, sincerely. He loved Gopal's cooking and stayed for dinner at least once a week, more often if he could manage it. Peter and Maya always welcomed him and had told him he was free to come for dinner every night if he wished to.

A few months later

Both Maya and Peter decided it was time to tell the children about their powers, before they erupted and caused damage. Peter was especially worried about Timmy's power of fire. For it could do a lot of damage if lost control of.

They sat both the children down in the observatory doe a talk.

"Tell me," Peter began. "Do you believe in magic?"

"Ma'ic—" Timmy began scoffing at the very notion. "'oesn't—" he trailed off as he looked and saw that neither adult was joking. "You'e n't s'rious!"

"We are," said Peter. "There are forces in the universe that most people cannot see, but that about 15% percentage can. The human body is made up of usually equal parts of four elements. "Earth, fire, air and water. It is when you have more of one element then of the others that you can work magic."

"Perhaps you should give them a demonstration?" Maya suggested at Timmy's disbelieving look.

"All right," said Peter. "Try closing your eyes and imagining energy all around, energy that most people can't see unless they have the sight to do so. "Concentrate now—" Peter voice droned on for a couple of more minutes but Timmy only half listened. He respected the Scotts' enough to go along with this and to at least give it a shot. He still had trouble believing in magic however.

"Now open your eyes," said Peter. Timmy did so and gasped at the whole world that one would never know about if one didn't have the sight. The observatory was crisscrossed in blue green and brown lines of what Timmy could only term as lines of power. There were creatures playing in the water and what looked like some sort of deer drinking from the pool. None of them looked solid however.

"They don't look solid because they aren't your element," Peter said as if reading his mind. "Your fire which means salamanders. That thing that looks like a deer is a faun. They can't abide iron and won't go near anywhere that has been 'tainted'. Lorena is air. So sylphs are air. Sylphs are mischievous and fun loving and just love to cause mischief."

Lorena hadn't said much of anything though this, but she too had followed Peter's instructions.

Now that you know you have magic you must be trained in order not to be a danger to yourselves and others. But unfortunately we can only give you the basics.

"Neither one of us is Fire or Air," said Maya. "If you look closely you can tell just by the color what a person's power is and how strong they are."

Timmy and Lorena did so and Timmy noticed Peter seemed to be surrounded with a nimbus of green and Maya with brown, both of which matched the lines of power that ran through the whole of the observatory. Then he looked at Lorena and she was surrounded with an aura of blue.

"All right, that's enough for now," Peter finally said. "Now both of you close your eyes and concentrate on seeing everything normally."

Both children did as they were told and concentrated. When Timmy opened his eyes again the world of energy was gone to be replaced by the normal which seemed drab in comparison to the world they had just left.

"Now both of you must promise us to never mention you powers to anyone," said Maya.

"Most people wouldn't believe you and the few who would; would either be Elemental Masters themselves or some who has a friend that is one. Most people would just think you crazy. But there are a few who could be dangerous not only too you but too; other masters. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir, ma'am," said both children perfectly serious.

"But Gupta? And Gopal?" asked Timmy.

"It's okay to talk magic around the household. They all know," said Maya, "After all their family."

"The same goes for Norrey and Peter Almsley. Peter Almsley is a Water Master like; myself. It's one of the reasons we're such good friends."

So that was the aura of power around Peter. Green was water and that meant Maya was earth.

"That's enough for one day, but from now on you'll have an extra set of lessons outside of school," said Maya,

Timmy and Lorena nodded. No matter how young they were they understood the importance of learning to control their power so they wouldn't hurt themselves or others.

A few months later

It was the middle of the night when there came a furious pounding on the door. After a few minutes Gupta entered the hall and opened it to see a strange man standing there.

"I'm looking for Peter Scott," said the man.

"Who is it Gupta?" asked Maya coming down the stairs.

"I do not know," said Gupta.

Maya came down the last curve of the stairs as Gupta finished speaking and gasped and then said. "Let him in Gupta. I recognize him. Peter introduced me to him some time ago. Ian isn't it?"

"Yes ma'am," answered the man coming in the door after Gupta had stood aside, and in his wake leaving wet footprints filled with bits of seaweed in the hallway and foyer.

"What are you doing in London? I thought "your kind" never left the sea."

"Normally we don't, but a great crisis has come upon the Selkie and I fear without your aid and the aid of your husband the Selkie will be no more."

"Ian is that you?" asked Peter coming down the stairs still buttoning his pants.

"Aye as I was just telling your wife we need your help."

"Of course, come into the observatory and tell us the whole story," said Peter.

"It all started when my youngest son was playing in an isolated cove. Suddenly he complained he didn't feel good and since that time it had only grown worse. Now half the Selkie are sick and will soon die if you cannot help. As it is there isn't as many of us as there once was. If something isn't done and soon the Selkie population will be decimated and they may die out altogether."

"Not if I can help it," said Peter fiercely.

"Gupta," said Maya.

"Yes memsahib?"

"We're going to be gone for at least a few days maybe a week. You're in charge until we return."

"Yes memsahib," said Gupta.

"Oh and take a note to Lord Almsley. I will write it for you. Don't let the servants give you a hard time."

"Yes Sahib."

Ian watched amazed as Gupta took orders without even blinking.

"Peter I think we should ask the Pikes for help. Andrew is an Earth Master and a doctor. I don't think I can handle a hundred or more; sick Selkie alone and there is no other Earth Master I would trust for this kind of thing."

"We'll send them a message by magical means with directions for we cannot wait on them," Peter agreed.

"What do I tell Doctor Clayton-Smith at St. Mary's?" asked Gupta.

"You can tell him it was a family emergency—quite sudden," said Maya with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Maya lying to your employer," Peter teased. "You should be ashamed."

"I should be, but I'm not," Maya agreed. "Clayton-Smith is a pompous windbag and you know it. But I will say this for him his hospital is one of the best and from me that is high praise indeed."

Within hours they were on their way towards the sea shore. They had told all three children goodbye and that they would be home in a few days. Rylie was really too young to understand, but Timmy had promised to look after him so both Peter and Maya left feeling much relieved. They had taken the first train that was headed in that direction. Peter Almsley had met them just before the train had pulled out of the station. Peter had slapped him on the back and introduced him to Ian.

"It's a pleasure old chap," said Almsley. "I just wish the circumstances weren't so dire."

"Me too," said Ian shaking his head sadly.

"How'd you get here so fast anyway?" asked Peter. "I expected you to be at least a couple of hours behind us."

"And I might have been if I had gone to bed yet. Luckily for you I was still awake. Now if you don't mind I think I'll catch a nap. Wake me when we get there." Almsley closed his eyes and was immediately asleep.

Hours later Peter shook Almsley's shoulder. "Twin we're here."

Almsley immediately came to full alertness and opened his eyes. He didn't look the least bit tired now. "So what's the plan of action?"

"My kin are expecting us," said Ian, "But we still have many miles to go before we reach where we've set up camp. "When I left no one had died, but I've been gone for nearly two days."

"Don't worry," Peter reassured his friend. "We'll be there soon."

They arrived at an isolated cove to see fires burning and hundreds of sick Selkie lying around with other Selkie tending them.

"Ian your back," called a Selkie who spotted them first coming over a dune.

"Thank goodness. No one has died yet, but a few are awfully close," said another. "If they don't get help in the next few hours they will be dead."

"Lead me to the sickest first," said Maya.

"Yes ma'am," said the selkie not bothering to argue for too much was at stake.

"What do you plan to do?" asked Peter.

"It really depends on what's wrong with them," said Maya. "I wouldn't think much could make half mythical creatures sick."

"And normally lass you would be right," answered Ian. "And this is why it caught us all by surprise when the Selkie started falling ill one by one. If I hadn't remembered that Peter had not only married a doctor, but an Earth Master I don't know what we would have done."

"Well we're here now," said Maya, trying to sound reassuring. "Try not to worry."

"Here we are," said the other Selkie,

Maya knelt down on the sand and began to examine the one who seemed to be the sickest not only with her normal sight, but with her "Oversight."

"Well?" asked Peter when Maya finally finished her examination.

"It's bad, but not hopeless," said Maya. "Here Peter I need your help."

Peter nodded and used his "Oversight" to see what Maya had seen. What he saw made him fell hopelessness, but he fought that feeling with every ounce of willpower that he possessed, and forced himself to send out a little thread of power to push the sludge in the Selkie blood along and out the gills where it was caught in a container that Maya had placed there for the purpose.

He kept it up for what seemed forever, but eventually the sludge thinned to no more than a color and then was gone.

Both Peter and Maya came out of it to find themselves surrounded by an audience. The audience cheered when the Selkie in question opened his eyes and blinked.

Peter and Maya both weren't even that tired for they had been taking there energy from the earth and the sea respectively.

They went to one patient to another as rapidly as possible.

At times it seemed as if time slowed and nearly stopped and at others it seemed to speed up and pass as quickly as the wind.

When Maya and Peter finally came up for air it was hours later and to see a strange man standing behind them as if on guard.

The man relaxed when he saw them both blink against the light. "Let me introduce myself. Sebastian Tarrant at your service."

Maya made the connection immediately. "You're one of the people who helped raise Marina."

"That's right. We just happened to be visiting when the message came and told us your message came and we came along to help."

"We're grateful to you," said Peter. "There are very few Selkie left and they might have died out entirely at least in this part of the world if it wasn't for people who cared."

It was a pleasure. I think we've got most of the Selkie up on their feet—uh fins; now."

"I wonder what caused them to get sick?" said Maya thoughtfully. "There's bound to be a source."

"Not much can make a Selkie ill," Peter added. "This had to be something totally foreign to their system in order to get past their defenses. Something their system has never encountered before so they couldn't fight it."

"I think we need to see if we can find the source of the sickness," said Maya.

"Where's Ian?" asked Peter. "He can lead us to the source. It was one of his son's who first fell ill."

"Here I am Peter Scott," said Ian appearing as if by magic with another young man at his side. "This is my oldest boy Shawn. He'll show you where everyone started to fall ill."

"It's a pleasure Peter Scott," said Shawn. "From what I know I wouldn't exist if not for you. This way." Shawn led them west along the seashore.

Peter examined the water with his oversight as they walked. Gradually the water turned from a healthy blue/green to something more dark and sinister.

"This is the source," said Peter pointing to a pipe coming out of the sandy hillside. "The water here is contaminated. From what is something we must discover. This is what made the Selkie sick."

"Can you fix it?" asked Shawn.

"I could," Peter said. "But it wouldn't do any good if we don't find the source of the contamination and put a stop to it. It would just get contaminated again."

"The ground over this whole area is contaminated," said Maya using her Magesight. "But it gets more so that way," she said pointing up over the sand dune.

They started off again and trekked across the hot sands in the direction Maya had pointed.

They came over the last sand dune to see a factory. It looked dark and forbidding.

"This explains the water," said Peter shaking his head sadly. "Whatever they make puts toxins into the water which is what made the Selkie sick. The toxic waste would be something totally foreign to their system."

"Anything you can do?" asked Ian.

"Not much," Peter admitted. "If I tried to tell the people who own that factory that they were endangering the sea life they wouldn't care and if I even mentioned all the magical life they would have me committed as being insane."

"And sooner or later there will be more factories all over the world," said Sebastian, speaking for the first time. "Pouring more poisons into the water and the air."

"I can clean up the water, but unless we can do something about the source of the contamination—" Peter shrugged his expression sad.

"We'll just have to avoid this area," said Ian.

"That will do for now, but in later years?" asked Shawn.

"We'll deal with it when we have to lad," said Ian clapping his son on the back. "Come on let's get back."

They all turned and trudged back to the Selkie camp over the dunes.

"You know I might have at least part of a solution," said Peter after a few minutes of solemn silence. "I'll tell Almsley. He'll be so outraged over the poison going into the water that he'll buy the place and hopefully he'll be able to redesign it where it will still be profitable but won't be dumping toxics into the sea."

"Will he do it though?" asked Ian.

"Oh he will," Peter assured his friend. "Peter Almsley and I have known each other for a long time. He's a Water Master in his own right and unlike me he has the money and the connections for something like this."

Peter Almsley was as mad as Peter said he would probably be and more.

He was so enraged his face turned purple and he looked as if he would dearly love to pulverize something.

Peter gave Ian a look that said, "I-told-you-so."

"Calm down twin," said Peter. "I know it makes you mad—"

"Mad nothing," said Almsley calming down a little. "Try bloody furious."

"I was thinking you could try to buy the place and have it redesigned to where it's not polluting the water."

Almsley nodded and said, "It might take a few months though."

"Well if we're done here I think we're going to head home," said Sebastian, shaking Ian's hand.

"Thank you for all your help the Selkie are in your debt."

"It was our pleasure," said Andrew also shaking Ian's hand. "But we have patients to get back to. If you ever need anything else you can depend on us to help you out."

"Yes thank you," said Peter. "Without your help I don't think we could have saved them."

A few hours later they were all on the train all the Tarrents and the Pikes had been invited to spend a few days but had said perhaps another time for they needed to get home. They had already been gone close to a week as it was. Marina had also invited them to come and stay up at Oakhurst whenever they were in town.

The train pulled in late that night and both Maya and Peter were exhausted to the core. It had been a very long few days. The Tarrants and the Pikes had taken a different train back to Briarley.

They reached the house well after midnight and Peter put his key tiredly into the lock and opened the door. Gupta had already been warned in advance and as soon as the door opened he materialized as if out of nowhere.

Gupta took in the situation quickly and then said, "Welcome home Sahib Memsahib. You must be tired and in need of a good night's sleep.

"You're telling us," said Maya. "You're not far from the truth. We're exhausted sweaty and dirty, but baths are going to have to wait until tomorrow right now its bed for us."

Peter and Maya headed up to their own room and got undressed for sleep almost mechanically. They then fell into bed exhausted.

The next morning Maya was the first up and she immediately got dressed and headed downstairs

Gupta of course was already up and Gopal was in the kitchen fixing breakfast.

Maya came into the kitchen and said, "Um smells good. So Gupta what did Clayton-Smith say when you told him I had a family emergency?"

"Well," said Gupta turning around from where he was helping his son Gopal prepare a meal. "I headed over there early and tracked down Clayton-Smith, which was no easy task I assure you and when I told him that you had a family emergency and wouldn't be coming in for a few days he looked at me like I was insane and then he practically yelled at me and asked what could possible take one of his best doctors away on such short notice."

"He called me one of his best doctors?" Maya asked amazed then smiled.

"He did indeed," Gupta assured her. "I told him that Sahib Peter's uncle had taken ill and wanted to see Peter and you immediately. That he had to tell you something very important."

"Gupta, Peter doesn't have an uncle," Maya chided him gently but with a gentle smile.

Gupta shrugged then smiled. "You know that and I know that, but he didn't. Then he asked me how ill was Peter's uncle and I told him that he was very sick and might die. He then told me that as soon as you got back from seeing to the uncle that you would be welcomed back when Peter's uncle told him whatever was so important."

"That was well done Gupta," Maya said.

"Thank you Memsahib," said Gupta with a small satisfied smile at a job well done.

Maya went to work a Saint Mary's hospital still a little tired, but feeling better then she had last night

She went on her rounds almost mechanically for she was still tired after her exertion of the last week.

As she walked down the hospital hallway she almost literally ran into Clayton-Smith. She managed to stop before she ran into his back.

"Maya!" said Clayton-Smith turning "When did you get back?"

"Late last night, sir," said Maya.

"How's you husband's uncle?" asked Clayton-Smith

"I'm afraid he died sir," said Maya, shaking her head in mock sadness,

"Oh I'm so sorry," said Clayton-Smith. "Wasn't there anything the doctors could do?"

"I'm afraid not," said Maya. "He had been ill for quite some time—some kind of wasting disease. There was nothing the doctors or anybody could do except keep him company. It was far better to let him die peaceably for he was in quite a bit of pain."

"Tell you husband I'm very sorry for his loss."

"I will and thank you," said Maya lowering her eyes so that Clayton-Smith could not see her smirk. They parted ways and Maya smiled again this time in triumph.

Most men—except ones like Peter—but especially arrogant ones like Clayton-Smith assumed woman didn't or wouldn't lie to a man. _More fools they,_ Maya thought with a satisfied smirk.

She went through the rest of the day feeling more awake and vitalized.

A few weeks later

Maya came home from fleet in a daze. Gupta was in the entry hall as usual, "Something wrong memsahib?"

"No Gupta, but I have an announcement to make over dinner." Maya refused to say another word on the subject till then.

Timmy and Lorena were both home for Timmy didn't start school until next year. Both Maya and Peter had felt that to start in the middle of the school year would be a bad idea. Besides Peter and Maya wanted to work on their speech patterns and improve them so they didn't quite like the street children they were.

Timmy and Lorena's speech patterns would mark them for the jobs they could get in the future. It was a sad fact about London society—but true nonetheless.

A half an hour later Peter came in just as dinner was being put on the table. The family had grown considerably in the last year. Not only was there Gupta, Gopal, Sumi and Gopal's and Sumi's three children there was Rylie, Timmy and Lorena

"So Maya what's the news?" asked Peter who had been informed that Maya had an announcement as soon as he walked in the door.

Maya's eyes twinkled as she announced, "I'm pregnant."

Everyone sat stunned for a moment then the whole table began speaking at once. Peter for his part was ecstatic for had had been; wanting another child and he knew Maya had wanted another as well.

The only one not excited was Timmy for he figured with another mouth too feed he; and his sister would be out on the street.

This is great!" Peter enthused. He was really excited and so was everybody else—everybody that is except Timmy.

Peter finally noticed that Timmy wasn't joining in and exchanged a glance with Maya. They would be talking later for Peter was concerned that Timmy might think that he and his sister didn't count anymore and that Timmy would run away dragging his sister with him.

Peter might have done the same when he was younger if he had been put in such a situation.

Later

Peter caught Timmy as he was wondering up the hall towards his room with a stricken look on his face. "Timmy can I talk to you?" asked Peter kindly.

"Sure," said Timmy and Peter led the way towards the observatory.

Peter sat down in one of the woven chairs and Timmy sat opposite him.

Peter gathered his thought and then spoke, "First off I want you to know that Maya and I as well as everybody else love you very much and would canvass the neighborhood if you even thought about running away. Just because Maya and me are going to have another baby doesn't mean you and your sister matter any less. Look I know you were worried that we would throw you out, but we won't do that for we love you."

Timmy seemed to consider Peter's words and then nodded sharply once. How Peter had known what he had been thinking about doing he had no idea, but he was glad that Peter had taken the time to sit him down and talk some sense into his skull for he still remembered what it was like to live on the street and he wouldn't go back to it unless there was no other choice.

Besides he had come to love the Scotts and he knew his sister loved them—she was especially close to Peter.

"All right," Timmy finally agreed, not at all reluctantly.

"Good," said Peter, giving Timmy a hug.

A few months later Peter felt almost like there was—trouble in the air—not precisely trouble, but pain and worry. Peter could practically taste it in the back of his throat. He didn't share his feeling with Maya for at this point it was an undefinable feeling nothing more. But trouble was coming or was already here. This he knew with a certainty that practically bordered on the mystical.

Peter was so worried that he confided his fears to Peter Almsley and his friend offered to guard him if he wanted to try and find the source of these worries—for to ignore these worries was a sure path to trouble and even death.

Peter agreed and told Maya that he and Almsley had something to discuss and he'd be home later.

Maya had not been aware of her husband's worry, but also knowing he would tell her when and if he got something solid.

"Ready twin?" asked Almsley, seriously.

"Yes," Peter replied.

Almsley seemed to nod and then raised his hands and started to build a shield. In seconds he was done for he had used the electrical wiring for the energy and wiring carried magical currents just as well if not better than anything else.

"Ready," Almsley told him.

Peter nodded and sat down legs crossed and closed his eyes. In seconds his spirit self or as the Egyptian called it the ka was detached from his body and heading towards were he sensed the trouble to be. In seconds his soul self was hovering over one of the misty streets of London.

The feeling drew him onward and finally he landed at the end of a cul-de-sac and at the beginning of an alley between two houses. He saw a man lying in the alley between the two houses as if in pain. Peter knelt on insubstantial knees in the fog covered street and examined the man who was laying in one of the little spaces between houses at the end of a cal-du-sac. The man was unconscious, but the weird thing was that Peter wasn't completely sure that the man was human. For one thing he had pointed ears and also he was throwing off massive amounts of some kind of magical power that he didn't recognize. It wasn't elemental magic as he knew it; it was—different—but still powerful.

The man finally opened his eyes as if sensing someone else's presence—the eyes were slitted like a cat's Peter noticed—and stared at him as if he could see Peter in his spirit form. _He has magic,_ Peter reminded himself; some people with magic could see the unseen.

"Who are you?" asked the man in heavily accented English wincing in pain as he spoke. The man—or whatever he was had long blond hair and what Peter thought was green eyes that were shaped like a cats, but other than that he looked human, but as Peter well knew looks could be deceiving. As for the accent it sounded faintly Irish, but not modern Irish, more like ancient Irish. He was tall at least six feet—although he might be off by a couple of inches—and he was slender as well.

_Peter Scott,_ said Peter, in thought. For his soul form could not actually speak. _I sensed your distress all the way across London._

"Ah," said the man, in understanding. "My name is Keighvin Silverhair. I'm afraid I ran afoul of some trouble and now I am dying and I don't think there is anything you can do."

_Were you shot?_ asked Peter.

"Yes," said Keighvin. "And with Cold Iron no less."

_Cold Iron?_ asked Peter, curiously.

Keighvin studied him. The shadow or soul of the man kneeling over him had a wrinkled face. It was as if he had spent a lot of time on the sea. For seaman tended to have commonality of feature because they spent so much time outside on the deck of a ship in the wind and rain. The only distinguishing feature were a pair of deep blue eyes that seemed to have hints of green reflected in them, and the lines around his mouth and eyes seemed to say that he smiled and laughed a lot.

Keighvin studied him for a moment longer then slowly nodded as if to himself. "I think I can trust you so I will tell you a secret. As I said my name is Keighvin Silverhair and I am what; is known as a Sidhe or elves if you prefer. We live in a place we call Underhill mostly to get away from Cold Iron for it is called the deathmetal by our kind. To us it is as deadly as the deadliest poison to a human. If there is a healer nearby it is possible to save our lives, but I came to London alone and even if the other Sidhe of Underhill knew where I was, most wouldn't come; anywhere near such a big city as London mostly because of all the Cold Iron. Some of us have worked up a kind of resistance to Cold Iron and I am one of those, but unfortunately there are limits and I have just reached mine."

Peter seemed to consider this then said, _I know a healer who might be able to help you, but in order to do so I will have to head back to my physical body and get her. We could be back in an hour or so._

"And how do I know I can trust this healer?" asked Keighvin.

Peter took no offense and replied simply with a smile that crinkled the corner of his eyes and mouth and reached all the way to his eyes, _Because she is my wife Maya and also what is known as an Earth Master. Earth Magic is natural healing magic if you know anything at all about the four elemental magics. Besides you have to trust someone sometime._

"True and I will definitely die without her aid," said Keighvin grimacing in pain as he spoke. "All right go get her and I will be awaiting when you return."

Peter seemed to nod then he vanished as if swallowed and appeared hovering over his body. He slowly merged with it and opened his eyes.

"Find the trouble?" asked Almsley as soon as Peter opened his eyes.

"Yes," said Peter. "If you want to come along I'll explain on the way."

"To where?" asked Almsley.

"To my place," said Peter.

Almsley nodded, took down his shields and headed outside to call a cab.

"So?" asked Almsley no more than ten minutes later as soon as they were safely in the cab.

Peter quietly told him what he had found and that they were going to get his wife to help if she could. Almsley was silent for a long minute then quietly quoted that line from Shakespeare, "There are more things in heaven and earth Horatio then are dreamt of in our philosophy."

"Precisely," said Peter. "Just because we've never met an elf or a Sidhe before now doesn't mean they don't exist."

They arrived at Peter's house and Almsley told him that he would wait with the cab while he went and fetched Maya.

"Peter you're home," said a very pregnant Maya, as soon as he unlocked the door.

"Yes," said Peter. "Sorry I'm late, but I need your help with something."

"Of course," said Maya. "What?"

And Peter explained what he had found and that they needed to get to him as soon as possible.

Maya only nodded and didn't ask questions. She simply grabbed her medical bag and followed Peter out the door after informing Gupta that they might be home late and also that they might be bringing home a patient. Of course it really depended on how hurt he was as to whether or not he was to be brought here to the where she had her surgery. At the surgery Norrey could keep an eye on him for she stayed there now except when Maya needed her for something or she was taking cooking lessons from Gopal. Norrey was still very much a part of their family and always would be just like Lord Peter Almsley would always be a part of it as well. After all Peter called him friend and brother and that was no small thing.

A few minutes later they arrived for Peter had made sure to get street addresses before he left to go back to his physical form. Peter got out of the cab and headed over the other side and helped his wife to the ground. He then disappeared into the fog, Maya and Almsley following.

The man—Sidhe, Peter corrected himself was still lying in the alley between two houses semi-conscious. He was in quite a bit of pain and very weak, but alive.

"Ah so you've returned," said a weak voice. "And this time in solid form I see."

"And with help just like I promised," said Peter. "Meet my wife Maya and this is a very good friend of mine Lord Peter Almsley."

"A pleasure old chap," said Almsley.

"Think you could shield us twin?" asked Peter. "While Maya sees where the bullet is?"

Almsley nodded and turned away. He would have to build shields from scratch for there was no electrical wiring for it to go through. Finally they were up and he had threaded Maya's "I am not here" spell through it.

Maya kneeled over the weakly moving form, her very pregnant belly sticking out.

"Nice work, Twin," Peter approved, still leaning over the weakly moving form of Keighvin.

"How is he?" Peter asked Maya.

Maya sighed, "He'll be okay I think. I've removed the bullets, but the problem is I don't know much about elven physiology. The good about it is that the physiology seems pretty close to human—except the heart is down here," said Maya pointing to the middle of the chest instead of the left side. "There's some kind of poison in his blood or at least what am assuming is poison."

"You don't know?" asked Peter.

Maya shook her head "Just like his physiology his blood is different. He has different combinations of cells then us. So whatever I do, do is going to take a lot of guesswork."

Maya fell silent again and she and Peter worked as a team to herd what they thought was poison out of the blood although it was mostly Peter the body being ninety percent water—that at least seemed the same.

Keighvin was unconscious by this point. "I think he's well enough to be moved," said Maya, more than half an hour later. "This is really all I can do here. The street is not exactly the cleanest place to be working."

Peter nodded and he and Almsley lifted the tall form between him gently to the awaiting cab.

Hours later Keighvin awoke to find himself in a bed covered in a light sheet. Peter was sitting by his bedside in a chair fast asleep his head leaned back at an angle the told Keighvin that he would probably have a crick in his neck when he awoke

The man known as Peter opened his blue eyes with hints of green to stare into Keighvin's green ones.

"You're awake," said Peter, his voice rough with tiredness.

"Aye," said Keighvin "And I certainly feel better. Whatever your wife did it seems to have done the trick."

"You're still not completely well," Peter warned. "Apparently even your kind need time to heal."

"Aye; depending on the injury of course some injuries can't be healed in a day even with magic," said Keighvin his Irish accent seeming especially strong.

You're lucky you survived at all," Peter told him. "By the time we got to you, you were very near death. Your people apparently have remarkable recuperating powers."

"Aye, and I owe you and your wife and your friend more then I can ever repay."

Peter shook his head. "You owe us nothing. We're just glad we could help."

"Actually I've been meaning to ask you how come I've never heard of elemental magic before this?" asked Keighvin.

Peter considered his words then slowly spoke. "Elemental Masters tend to keep it very private. For even the most inoffensive of us tend to make enemies. Also most people wouldn't believe magic exists in any case, but for those that can and will believe we have to be very careful because the careless Elemental Master is very likely a dead one."

"So what exactly is elemental magic?"

"People are generally made up of four equal parts of Earth, Fire, Air and Water. It is when a person has more of one element then another that that person can work magic. I'm water and so is Lord Almsley, but Maya is Earth. Of course each element has its own corresponding creatures. Undines are water, Salamanders are fire, Sylphs are air and Gnomes are earth. We tend to handle a lot of the magical emergencies that come up from time to time and also train apprentices when we find them."

Keighvin seemed to consider this for a long moment. "So all the different elements have different things you can do with that element?"

"Yes," said Peter. "A great example of that is when I was teaching Maya how to build shields. I already had mine in place and when hers finally met mine they didn't blend together seamlessly like they would have if they had both been water or both been earth."

"So you taught Maya how to use her power?" asked Keighvin with a raised eyebrow.

"It's a long story, but because I'm water so I could only teach her the basics. I had to find her another Earth Master to teach her the rest. The only problem with that is that most Earth Master's avoid cities as a rule. They tend to prefer the country. You get some rest we can talk more in the morning."

Peter rose yawning and headed for the door opening and closing it behind him.

"How's he doing?" asked Maya quietly as Peter entered their bedroom.

"Still weak, but conscious and coherent," Peter told her.

"Good," said Maya, closing her eyes again. Peter undressed and lay down beside her almost instantly asleep.

The next morning, Maya and Peter were up at their normal time despite the late night. Maya got dressed and immediately headed to check on her patient.

"Good morning," Maya greeted Keighvin seeing that he was awake. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Better lass," Keighvin admitted.

"Well you've certainly recuperated pretty fast for someone so near death, less then twenty-four hours ago."

"Aye lass," said Keighvin. "Sidhe can heal pretty quickly as I was telling your husband last night depending on the injury. I wanted to thank you for helping me," he added. "Without you I probably would have died. You and your husband are very rare among the humans I've met. Most humans I've met wouldn't have cared less. If they had found me at all they would have just walked on by."

Maya sighed. "I know, but if there's one thing I've learned after my father was murdered it is to help people, because you'll make more friends that way then enemies and because it is the right thing to do. Besides my mother always taught me too help people for the sake of the deed itself and for no other reward then that. She had magic like mine. When I was younger, she refused to teach me saying that my magic was of my father's land not hers. My father was English you see. I did not know at the time that she was hiding us from her twin sister who had taken up with Kali Durga the goddess of death and she had already tried to kill both my parents shortly after I was born.

"I moved to England after my father was killed by a kraut—a snake no bigger than this," said Maya, holding her thumb and forefinger about an inch apart. "There poison is even more deadly than a cobra's. I knew I was running from something though I did not know from what. I figured I would be safe among my father's people. In India I was really considered a nonentity in any case, because I'm only half-caste. No one would teach magic to someone like me because to most Hindus I didn't exist. Gupta, Gopal, Sumi and their four children came with me for they had been my mother's servants as well as her friends. I would have had to lock them in prison to keep them from coming with me into exile. Shortly after I got here after no more than a few months I met Peter..."

Before Keighvin could respond to Maya's story they both heard Peter's gruff voice coming down the hall. Peter appeared in the doorway and looked at his wife and asked, "How is our patient doing this morning?"

Maya smiled, "Fine, he's a lot better than any of us has any right to expect."

Keighvin spoke up and said, "As I said before that has to do with the way we are made and this is one of the ways we differ from humans."

"Anyway Gupta sent me up here to tell you that breakfast is ready," said Peter. "He rung the gong but apparently you didn't hear it."

Maya nodded and said to Keighvin, "We'll bring you some breakfast. Is there anything you would prefer?"

"Just no chocolate, nothing with caffeine in it," said Keighvin. When they looked at him he explained, "Caffeine is deadly to our folks. It sends us into what we call dreaming and eventually death. Anything else will be fine."

Maya and Peter both nodded walking downstairs together arm in arm.

A little later Keighvin awoke to hear the footsteps of someone besides Peter or Maya and he realized he must have dozed off. The door to his room opened and in came; a young boy of no more than seven or eight who placed a tray on his bedside table. "Anything else I can get you?" asked the boy.

Keighvin shook his head and the boy turned to leave. Then Keighvin spoke, "Why don't you came and sit by me and keep me company. It gets kind of boring up here all by; myself."

The boy seemed to consider his request, seeming more mature then his years would indicate. Finally he nodded and sat in the same chair Peter had last night.

"My name is Timmy by the way. Maya and Peter are my adopted parents. Peter found me and my sister, living on the street and he and Maya took us in."

Before Timmy could say anything else someone was calling his name. "Timmy? Timmy where are you?" called the voice. "It's time for your lessons."

"I'm up here Gupta sitting with the patient."

Both heard feet climbing the stairs and then a dark skinned man with an ancient wrinkled face appeared in the doorway. "Timmy you aren't disturbing our patient; are you?"

Timmy vigorously shook his head denying the fact. Then Keighvin spoke up and said, "No I asked him to stay to keep me company. It gets rather lonely and boring up here all by; myself.

The man known as Gupta seemed to soften a bit and said, "Yes I can understand that but Timmy has school lessons. I've been teaching him and his sister Lorena their letters. Timmy is to start second grade in just a couple of months and he must be up to speed before that. I can bring you a book," Gupta suggested. "And when Timmy and Lorena are done with their lessons for the day Timmy can come back up here and sit with you if that is what you want."

Keighvin sighed and nodded disappointed. For like most Sidhe he was extremely fond of children any child even human children for Sidhe could have very few children of their own. They cherished them above and beyond almost anything else.

Around noon another man this one also dark skinned but younger came up with another tray that contained Keighvin's lunch. The man set the tray down and picked up the empty one to take to the kitchen to be cleaned. Keighvin put down his book for despite his large breakfast he was starving.

"I am Gopal," said the man. "I hope you like what I fixed for lunch for I am the cook of this family. Sahib should be home shortly he is leaving his business in the hands of a friend of his, temporarily. Memsahib will probably not be home until shortly before dinner. If you need anything just holler, and one of us will be up as soon as we can. If Memsahib says it's okay tonight maybe you'll get to eat dinner with us."

"I feel much better," said Keighvin.

"Yes," said Gopal. "Memsahib is—I guess what many would consider a miracle worker—but it is the magic that makes her so good at what she does, that and her compassion for those in need."

Gopal turned to go and before Keighvin could protest that he could use the company the door closed behind him.

Much later Maya came into the room and examined him again and pronounced him fit enough to eat dinner with the rest of the family. She called Peter and Peter came into the room and helped him to his feet. Keighvin slowly rose from the bed with Peter's help. He was still a little bit weak but otherwise quite steady. Peter helped their guest down the stairs to where a place at the table had been made for him. As soon as Keighvin sat down dinner began. Keighvin marveled at the noise level of the seven children for they talked and chatted and that was the main part of the noise. The adults looked amused but didn't stop them from talking. From what Keighvin knew of the English, they mostly believed children should be seen and not heard. Children ate in the nursery until they were considered old and mature enough to eat with the adults. Keighvin liked what he saw this is a way a family should be.

After dinner Maya and Peter helped him to the observatory and sat in down in one of the three chairs.

Keighvin looked around and admired what appeared to be a mini tropical jungle under a dome.

"This is lovely." said Keighvin. "But If I'm not mistaken most of these plants don't grow around here."

"In that you would be right," said Maya. "The original observatory is on the back of my surgery. We were living there until a year or so ago."

"Then why did you move?"

Peter shrugged, "It was getting cramped. If we wanted more children we had to move to a bigger place. But thanks to Almsley's cousin my business is doing extremely well."

"We kept it as my surgery and office," Maya added. "I brought the original seeds from India with me and then just collected the seeds from the other observatory. Then I used magic to make them grow so fast and well in England's climate."

"This is where we come to relax after a hard day," Peter added.

Suddenly Sia and Singhe appeared and started to twirl around Keighvin's ankles. Charan also appeared a seemed to study the stranger for a moment then took instant possession of his lap.

"They seem to like you," said Peter amused and relaxed completely.

This is Sia and Singhe," said Maya. "And the hanuman langur is Charan. I brought seven animals over with me when I came to England. They had belonged to my mother and now they belong to me. I had the observatory built for their use, but mine as well."

"Up there in the trees is Nisha the owl, Mala the saker falcon and Rhadi the ringed neck parrot. Over there beneath the tree is Rajah the peacock."

"Lord Almsley was kind enough to find mates for them when Peter and I got married, as a wedding present but I'm afraid they're a bit shier then the others."

Keighvin was amazed that all the animals got along especially the falcon and the owl for both were natural enemies. "This is quite a place you have here," was all he said however.

He knew however that the animals were more then they seemed for not one of them lived more than fifteen years at most and if her mother had owned them before her then they should either have died or at least been showing signs of great age by now. What they were he didn't know precisely, but he knew they probably had magic of their own. He also knew or at least guessed that because the animals liked him he had just passed some kind of test. If he was right the Scotts now knew they could trust him with anything and he would never betray them even on pain of death.

They all sat there and talked for a while and Keighvin told then what he had been doing in London in the first place. "I like to go exploring," Keighvin explained. "The only problem with Elfhames is that the environment is very controlled. Most Sidhe are naturally curious about the world but others never leave the Elfhames and also most aren't as tolerant of Cold Iron like I am. It is my theory that the Sidhe and the humans need each other and need each other badly."

"Why?" asked Peter.

Keighvin thought for a moment. "Mainly because without us; much of the magic and imagination would go out of your world. We inspire creativity the funny thing is that we can't create anything new on our own. We can improve on something a human creates, but we can't create anything original. Certain Elfhames that have closed themselves off from the world have just disappeared completely as if they ceased to exist."

"You mean they just disappeared into nothing?" asked Maya, the surprise evident in her voice.

"We aren't really sure what happened, but it's my theory that they evidently stagnated from sheer boredom. Sidhe need constant stimulation in order not to become bored and without you humans who can create new things and new wonders we would all evidently disappear."

They all fell silent for a while as Maya and Peter tried to absorb what Keighvin had told them.

Over the next few days Keighvin improved rapidly, so rapidly in fact that Maya; marveled at the recuperating powers of his kind.

All in all Keighvin stayed with them for a week and on the day he was getting ready to go he gave Peter and Maya both rings—solid gold with the symbol of Elfhame Fairgrove on it—and explained that they were magic and that if they or any of their descendents ever needed anything at all, all they had to do was hold the ring and call his name three times and he would be here as fast as he could. He also warned them, that it might take him as much as a day to get here for a lot of the Sidhe were moving to America and Elfhame Fairgrove was thinking of doing the same.

"This is to valuable a gift," Maya protested and Peter nodded his head agreeing with her.

Keighvin shook his head and said firmly, "No it's not. What you did is very rare even among my own people, much less the humans. You took a stranger into your home and treated him like a member of the family even through you knew nothing about him and also you treated him for his injuries with no other thought then that I needed help. I very likely would have died from those same injuries I might add, if not for you. You shared your home and your food with me, most people would not have done even that much if anything at all. So Keighvin Silverhair is in your debt and that of your descendents for Sidhe are practically immortal barring injury or accidents of course."

Maya and Peter took the rings still protesting, but Keighvin would have none of it and finally they sighed and gave in—if not exactly gracefully at least with genuine gratitude.

And so Maya, Peter and the rest of the household watched as Keighvin disappeared into the fog of London—it was almost as if the fog had swallowed him whole his disappearance was so sudden. Maya and Peter both realized at the same time they had made a friend not only for them, but their descendents as well and that was no small thing indeed.

It was several weeks later and life had pretty much gotten back to normal. Peter's business was doing extremely well and so was Maya's medical practice. Both of them should have known it wouldn't last for both had a feeling that something was about to break and soon. They just didn't know what or what direction it would take.

Peter and Maya both had to work late one night several weeks after Keighvin had left. Suddenly Peter was just thinking about heading home when a burst of magic surprised him and nearly knocked him onto his back it was so strong. Out of the magic came Rhadi the ringed neck parrot screeching a warning at the top of his lungs. Right then and there Peter knew there was trouble even before Rhadi opened his mouth and screeched, "Trouble, home Peter, children, danger," was all Peter could understand. Peter raced out to the street and hailed a cab and raced home as fast as the cab could take him. He and Maya got home about the same time and both rushed up the walkway for Maya had also been warned by Nisha the owl. The door was hanging half off its hinges. They looked at each other the worry evident on both their faces and both dreaded going inside afraid of what they would find. They both headed inside and Maya and Peter looked over the destruction of what had been their home. Anything that could be overturned was several vases lay in various parts of the house either cracked or broken into fragments. Gupta was lying in the entrance hall, unconscious but alive. Maya and Peter quickly checked the rest of the house and found Gopal unconscious in the kitchen.

Maya headed upstairs to check on Gopal's wife Sumi and their four children. All five were okay and the oldest boy Ravi was the best of anyone else. The other three children Rylie and the two adopted ones Timmy and Lorena were gone. Peter and Maya looked at each other they worry evident in both their faces. "What could have happened to them?" they asked each other. "Why have they been; taken and not the others?"

They searched the whole house thoroughly from top to bottom and finally Peter found a folded note lying on the floor of the foyer. He broke the seal without a second thought his faces darkening with anger a he read what it contained.

By this time Gupta and Gopal were starting to awaken. Gupta was the first to open his eyes to see Maya bending over him her faces concerned. Finally he spoke his voice hoarse. "What happened? The last thing I remember was there seemed to be a burst of light and then I knew no more."

"You'll be okay, Gupta," Maya told him. "I don't believe there is any permanent damage."

Gupta groaned and said, "Tell that to my head. I feel as if someone has placed a whole tribe in my head and they are both yelling and beating on drums."

Maya looked grim. "You're lucky you're not dead, old friend."

"What about the others?" Gupta asked, anxiously.

Maya seemed to look off into the distance for she was not looking forward to telling one of her oldest friends the news that three of the children were missing—kidnapped probably for evil purposes.

"Gopal and Sumi and their four children are fine," Maya told him. "A little beat up, but nothing that won't heal."

Gupta looked at her sensing there was something she wasn't saying. "And Timmy, Lorena and Rylie?" he asked.

Finally Maya looked directly at him and her face was as grim as Gupta had ever seen it which told him the news probably was not good. "They're gone," said Maya. "I think they were probably kidnapped, for what reason at this point I don't know. We came home and found you like this. All of you unconscious and the door practically ripped off its hinges.

"I have failed you Memsahib," said Gupta grimly.

"No you haven't Gupta," Maya told him. "There was no way you could have known and even if you had known no way for you to stop it. This was magic—very strong evil magic and you and the others have no magic of your own. If we had been home even we might not have been able to stop it and if we had been home we might very well be dead. The reason they didn't kill you or any of the others is because they thought you were just our servants. Whoever did this probably doesn't realize that you are really; family. You are no importance to them and for that you should be grateful or whoever did the kidnapping might just have slit your throats and been done with it. We should be able to find them if Timmy remembers what Peter and me have been teaching him. He should be able to send us out some kind of signal—like a trail of breadcrumbs if you will—the only problem is he has to be conscious in order to do so and that only if whoever took them don't detect that signal and put a stop to it."

Peter came back into the foyer looking as grim as Maya and Gupta had ever seen him. "Did you find anything?" Maya asked.

Peter shook his head grimly, "Nothing, except for this note."

Peter handed it to Maya and Maya read it looking almost angrier than either man had ever seen her when she finished.

Basically the note said:

Greetings Captain and Dr. Scott

If you want to see your children alive you will come and meet me and 546 Spring Street at midnight tomorrow

You come alone or the brats' get it. If we see anyone else including the police then all three brats are dead.

It was unsigned.

Both Maya and Peter tried to get past their anger so they could think because they both realized that if they did what the kidnappers wanted then they would more than likely end up dead and the children as well.

Finally Peter spoke, "I think we should ask for Almsley's help. Almsley can make; himself practically invisible when he wants to."

Maya nodded also realizing they could not do this alone. No matter how tempted they were and no matter how many defenses they had they might very well still end up dead if they did not bring backup no matter what the note said.

"We'll get them back," Peter promised her, furiously. "Nobody but a fool messes with an Earth Master not to mention a Water Master. Taking our children will probably be their last mistake."

"I didn't think I had an enemy in the world that would go to these lengths," Maya said. "A few might want to see me fired as a doctor and maybe even my reputation ruined, but I didn't think I had any enemy that would go after my family and children no less.

"I've made enemies over the years," said Peter. "But I didn't think any of them hated me enough to go after my family. Whoever did this must really hate both of us for the note was addressed to both of us and not just to me. Why they didn't just face us instead of kidnapping a bunch of children that never did them any harm—that just tells me that these people will stoop to anything to get what they want and that makes them very dangerous indeed."

No more than half an hour later Lord Almsley arrived on their doorstep his face grim. Almsley surveyed the mess the shook his head. "We'll find them," he assured his two friends who looked as mad as he had ever seen them. A mad Elemental Master much less two of them was a very bad thing. For masters that lost their tempers could their Elementals could cause no end of damage. Just one made Elemental Masters without of control Elementals could level a whole city in just a matter of hours. Two could probably level the whole of England.

They were both controlling their anger—though barely.

"I think we should call Keighvin Silverhair," said Almsley. "I think he would be glad to help. From all the legends I've read that have been written on the subject his kind love children and will go to great lengths to protect them. Plus he owes you."

Peter and Maya seemed to consider this then Peter said thoughtfully, "Technically this is really a white lodge matter."

Both Maya and Almsley snorted in contempt for even though they were both members they knew what Alderscroft would say it was none of the White Lodges concern and even if things did go their way all those Elemental Masters would probably bumble around and likely get the children killed.

"It's probably a good idea," Peter finally admitted and Maya nodded agreeing with him.

Peter took the gold ring that Keighvin had given him out of an inside coat pocket. Both he and Maya had started carrying them wherever they went and it was a good thing they had been.

"Keighvin Silverhair, Keighvin Silverhair, Keighvin Silverhair," said Peter in a commanding tone of voice adding a little magic of his own. "We need your help now," he added.

While somewhere in Ireland Keighvin stopped what he was doing and cocked his head to one side as if to listen. The magic of the rings he had given the Scotts called to him and there was almost a desperate note behind the summons.

There must be trouble with his friends and bad trouble at that for the summons to sound so desperate.

He could be there within the hour for Elvensteeds were faster than sound. Rosaleen Dhu was ready to go as soon as he was. He felt her eagerness for battle in his mind.

He nodded as if to himself and within five minutes was out the gate that led to the World Above and headed towards London.

Less than an hour later Rosaleen Dhu brought Keighvin into London and no more than a minute later he was at the Scotts door.

Keighvin stopped on the sidewalk for a moment to admire the shield barrier that was invisible to normal eyes and also the there is nothing here spell threaded through it. Keighvin went up the driveway and started taking in his surroundings. The door was half off its hinges and when Keighvin stepped inside he found looking as if a very destructive force had been there.

As he stepped inside the ruins of a once beautiful home Maya was the first to spot him before she could speak however Keighvin spoke and demanded, "What has happened here?"

"What has happened," Almsley quietly said before Peter of Maya could speak—though both looked mad enough to do something drastic—"Is that their three children have been kidnapped."

"They tore up the place. It is as you see it," said Peter gesturing at the destruction around them. "Gupta, Gopal, Sumi and their four children were knocked unconscious and I'm kind of surprised whoever did it didn't just slit their throats and been done with it."

Keighvin's green eyes began to blaze as they explained why they had called him. It was clear even to Keighvin who hadn't known the Scotts all that long that they were devastated over the children's disappearances, but both were holding up pretty well all things considered.

"What can I do to help?" asked Keighvin.

"Right now we're trying to come up with a plan. They left a note to meet them tomorrow night and to come alone.

"It could be a trap and probably is," said Keighvin. "They could want to lure you to come alone so they can kill you."

"We know," said Maya and Peter together.

"That's where you and Almsley come in," Peter added.

"We were going to try to track them down by magic before the deadline."

"So you think that they are being held at another place and will only be brought to the place the note said when it is time,"

"More or less," Peter admitted. "Maya and I have been teaching Timmy how to leave a magical trail to be followed, but in order to do so he has to be awake and aware."

"And that's assuming that whoever kidnapped them isn't a mage themselves," Maya added.

Keighvin nodded and they began to plan. Peter went up stairs and sat crossed-legged on the floor and prepared himself to leave his body.

Less than an hour later Peter came back downstairs looking grim

"Find anything?" asked Maya.

Peter shook his head, his face grim. "Not a sign. I searched all of London. He's either unconscious or whoever has him is shielding wherever they are being held."

"Wouldn't you detect the shielding?" asked Keighvin.

"Sure I could, but the only problem with that is there is a lot of Elemental Masters in London—to many to check and also they might not even still be in London. They could be being kept somewhere out in the country. It could even be a different magic from Elemental magic. After all just because we haven't encountered them doesn't mean they don't exist. So the only way I can see to get the children back safely is to show up at the place and time mentioned in the note. Of course we won't be alone—but it could still be dangerous."

"Do you have any other friends you trust to help us out?" asked Keighvin. "It would help if we had more forces."

Both Peter and Maya looked thoughtful and Keighvin could tell they might have some idea.

"There might be someone," said Maya thoughtfully. "They're another Earth and Water Master. They live a few hours outside of London in a small town known as Briareley."

"You're thinking of Marina and Andrew Pike?" Almsley commented sounding approving.

"Yes," said Maya

"I'll go contact them," said Peter, heading towards the back of the house. Keighvin noticed that Peter limped slightly—not much but some.

"He's had that limp ever since he broke it on a brass fitting on the deck of his ship during a bad sea storm," said Almsley seeing Keighvin looking at Peter's limp.

"I've improved it as much as I can. It doesn't usually show anymore unless he's extremely tired or there is a bad storm brewing," Maya added.

No more than three hours later the Pikes and the Tarrents arrived. They looked haggard and they explained they had already been in London and that some fiend had kidnapped their daughter. They too had been left a note and when they had gotten the Scotts message they had come directly here.

"You don't think the two are connected do you?" asked Thomas Buford.

"It's more than likely," said Almsley. "I mean to have the children from two different families kidnapped at almost the same time? What are the odds that it is two different kidnappers?"

"Not very likely," Thomas finally admitted. "In fact the odds would probably be astronomical."

"It looks like whoever did this has a grudge against both your families," said Keighvin speaking for the first time.

The Tarrants and the Pikes looked at him. "Oh where are my manners," said Peter. "Keighvin this is Marina and Andrew Pike and Sebastian and Margherita Tarrant and Margherita brother Thomas Buford. And this is Keighvin Silverhair."

"As you can see I'm not exactly human," said Keighvin calmly, "We call ourselves Sidhe. Some of our kind try to live among you and learn from you. A few weeks back I was visiting London when I was shot. Peter found me and brought his wife to help. Maya healed me and I promised that if they or any of their descendants needed me for anything at all they had to do was ask. I gave them a way to contact me if need be."

The Pikes and the Tarrants weren't all that surprised for with magic anything was possible and it was more than probable that other creatures as well as other magics existed. After all it was a big wide world and they only lived in one small corner of it.

The next night they all got into position early. Keighvin had scouted ahead for his people used a different kind of magic and they were hoping it would remain undetected. Keighvin reported back and said he could find no obvious traps which didn't necessarily mean anything.

Maya, Peter, Marina and Andrew were the only four going in the others would be concealed close by, close enough to help if need be. After all they had been told to come alone.

All four surveyed the building they're expressions angry and grim.

"You ready?" asked a grim Andrew.

"Yes," the other three answered at the same time.

They all had their personal shields up and at a full strength as possible. They would stop most magic and even most physical objects.

They started to walk towards the building and Peter let out a burst of water magic. Luckily the warehouse was built close to the harbor and so Peter had as much access to water as he needed. The door practically exploded inwards under the force of the blast. All four marched in together and then stopped and surveyed the warehouse.

They all moved off in different directions moving as carefully and quietly as possible. They finally stopped just past several tall stacks of boxes. The warehouse was almost dead silent except for the sound of rats and the distant noises of motorized and horse drawn carriages, the gentle lapping of water from the river new by and the blowing smoke and yacht horns.

"Anybody here!" shouted Peter. "We want our children back!"

The words rang in the ceilinged empty warehouse and then finally faded to nothing.

They suddenly heard one pair of feet shuffling forward. They all immediately went on their guard.

"It was a dark-skinned man-almost definitely Hindu all though it was hard to see in the dim light of the warehouse. He was dressed as a dacoit.

"My mistress—" began the dacoit "—has ordered me to tell you that this place was only a decoy. In order to find your children you must first solve this riddle and you had better hurry for your time is limited."

The dacoit gestured at the wall where they all noticed for the first time words written in what looked like blood.

Finally Peter stepped forward and read it aloud.

"The place where they are,

Is not hard to find,

We are with others of our kind,

You need to find them before they all die,

We live where there are thorns in our sides."

The dacoit spoke again. "You have exactly six hours from this moment to find them when Big Ben strikes 7:00 they die." When the others looked back the dacoit was gone as if vanished into the air.

No more than ten minutes later they regrouped outside the warehouse.

"They weren't even here," Andrew practically snarled. Andrew was usually the nicest of men but he had been under terrible stress the last few days as had everyone.

"They want us to solve some kind of riddle," said Peter.

"And we have to do it by seven o'clock or—" Maya let her voice trail off.

The others got the point rather quickly. Sebastian growled and said; "When I get my hands on who did this—" He clenched his hands into fists.

"Calm down Sebastian," Margherita ordered putting her hand on his arm. "I'm as mad and worried as you are, but now is not the time to lose our tempers. We need to think this through logically. What did the riddle say?"

Peter repeated the riddle, but everybody wanted to see it just to make sure. They all tramped into the warehouse and Peter led them to the wall where the message had been written. Before they could get close enough to read it, it started to fade. They all rushed forward, but just as they got there it faded out completely.

"Well said Keighvin. "I hope you remembered the riddle correctly because it doesn't look as though we'll get a second chance."

They all headed back outside and found taxis to head back to the Scotts house,

An hour later they were trying to figure out the riddle. Maya had written it down and made copies for each of them including Gupta who was sitting in on the planning session. Gupta still felt guilty for letting the children be taken no matter how many times Peter and Maya told him it wasn't his fault and that there was absolutely nothing they could have done. Gopal meanwhile was in the kitchen fixing everybody a snack for despite this situation they had to eat whether they felt like it or not for they needed to keep up their strength.

They each studied the riddle silently for a few minutes then Peter said as an idea occurred to him. "That last line is the most suggestive."

Peter read it aloud.

"We live where there are thorns in our sides."

"Roses have thorns and I think there is a street in an upper class neighborhood called Roseus Ave. Roseus is Latin for Rose. It's named after this really rich man who used to live there. He died a few years ago and his place has been empty ever since,"

"So you think this place was either rented or outright bought by this lady?" asked Sebastian.

"And you think that's where the children are being held?" added Margherita.

"It's possible," said Peter. "Anything else doesn't make half as much sense. It's not just that one house almost every yard has rose buses. It's one of the reasons they called it Roseus Ave."

"Might I mention just because the warehouse held little danger that will probably not hold true for this place?" said Keighvin.

All the others nodded solemnly in agreement with Keighvin's statement.

"If I remember correctly," said Peter. "The house which is called "Rose House" is surrounded by woods on all four sides. There is a path that leads to the front door, but that is probably not the best approach."

"What about the woods? Is there a way to go through the woods and in the back way?" asked Keighvin.

"I don't know for sure," said Peter. "I've been through the neighborhood a time or two, but I've never actually stopped there. That particular neighborhood is way above my class. It's more Almsley's class then mine."

"I have a few acquaintances in that area but no one I'd call a friend. I've only seen the place you mentioned from a distance although I did meet William Rose once or twice before his death."

"Is there any way to verify that this is indeed the place we are looking for?" asked Marina.

"Maybe," said Almsley looking thoughtful, "Just maybe."

His friend looked like he might have an idea Peter noticed. "You have an idea twin?" he asked.

"Possibly, I have a friend whom I can send over to that neighborhood to ask a few discreet questions about that house and who moved there."

"Can you trust this friend of yours?" asked Andrew.

"To a certain extent, but I wasn't planning on telling him the whole truth just part of it."

"Well we haven't any better ideas so we might as well implement this one. Just make sure to tell your friend he only has a couple of hours at most. We need time to plan and get into position and all that."

"I know, I'll leave right now," said Almsley suiting his action to his words and leapt to his feet. He had to be as tired as any of them and yet he was out the door and gone in just a matter of seconds.

The others turned back and started to plan as much as they could until they got they got information they needed.

No more than two hours later Almsley came back in the door

"That was fast twin," said Peter, looking more tired the Almsley had ever seen him. The missing children were wearing heavily on him as it was on them all.

"So what did you find out?" asked Thomas.

"Just that within the last year and a half, two women moved into that house. The neighbors told my man that strange things go on at that house every since the woman moved in. Strange sounds and smells a lot of the time in the middle of the night. They also said that the women hardly ever go out in the daytime and when they do they both wear black from head to foot, including heavy veils to stop anybody from seeing their faces."

"So, sounds like the right place," said Margherita.

"So what is our plan of attack?" asked Sebastian.

They discussed it for a few minutes and then headed out the door for their children needed them.

They got to the address in less than an hour and they still had an hour to the deadline

The then split into two different groups.

Peter, Maya, Marina and Andrew headed up the path to the front door. They needed to give the others time to get through the woods and come in the back way. They had had the hansoms stop more than a block from the house so they could come up on it hopefully unnoticed,

When they got there Peter tried the front door and found it unlocked,

"It's bound to be a trap," Peter whispered to his companions. "There is no way they leave the front door unlocked under normal circumstances."

Peter used his mind to see if there were any Undines inside the house. There had to be some kind of open water—like a lake, or a pond, or a fountain—for there to be water elementals.

There were one or two and they weren't happy.

_:This is not a nice place to live,:_ said one.

_:Be careful these women are pure evil:_ said the other.

_:Thanks for the warning,:_ he told them. "Be careful I just talked to a couple of Water Elementals and they aren't happy."

The others nodded and took the warning to heart for unhappy elementals' was a very bad sign.

They entered the house and slowly started to move forward.

"Stop right there!" a harsh female voice ordered from the shadows at the top of the stairs.

All four stopped and Peter was the first to speak, "Where are our children?"

"Oh they are still alive—for now," said the voice. "But they might not remain that way for very much longer."

"Why are you doing this?" asked Maya. "What have we ever done to you?"

"What have you done?" the woman hissed stepping forward into the light. All of those present gasped for before them stood a dark skinned woman a Hindu Peter knew and a full Hindu at that.

"My name is Batti, I was Shivani's apprentice. I came with her when she decided to come to England to get revenge on you. When you killed her—you and your husband ruined my life. So I decided to get my revenge by killing your children in front of you."

"But what does that have to do with Andrew and me?" Marina demanded.

"It's not that wants revenge on you its Marion who was apprenticed to Arachne. It is she not I that wanted revenge on you for killing her mistress. We just decided to join forces is all. It's almost a pity you decided to come alone because not only will you never leave here neither will your children," this last was said with immense satisfaction and an evil cackle.

"But they didn't come alone," said a familiar but welcome voice. "My twin has never been that foolhardy ever since I've known him."

Almsley then stepped into the light his expression grim.

"One more Elemental Master?" cackled Batti. "Big deal, for you too will meet your death this night."

"I'm not the only backup they bring," said Almsley calmly.

The Tarrants, Thomas Buford and Keighvin also stepped into the light.

"So they didn't come alone again I say big deal. I have enough power to see you all die."

"Do you really think you can defeat eight Elemental masters and come out alive?" asked Sebastian.

"Eight furious Elemental Masters," Thomas added.

"It doesn't matter if we live, just so long as you don't," said a new voice coming to stand beside Batti. "So prepare to die all of you."

"I think you spoke to soon," said Peter making a few gestures and concentrating. Suddenly both women were encased in some kind of energy cage it came up and surrounded them in blue water energy.

The Hindu woman made a gesture and the cage of water disappeared.

"You'll have to do better than that if you want to imprison us," said Batti laughing insanely then before anyone could stop her she started to throw some kind of energy arrows at them. The arrows didn't look like much but when and if they hit they burned through shields and hit flesh where they burned the master until they were finally put out.

This time Andrew and Margherita before either of the other woman could do anything else both made gestures and concentrated in burring; their energy deep into the Earth to find tree roots and to make them grow at a rapid pace—much more rapid than normal.

Tree roots began to grow out of the ground at Batti's and Marion's feet forcing their way up through the hardwood floor to encase the women's hands and feet so they couldn't move anything below the neck.

Both women struggled but could not break free no matter how hard they tried.

"Where are the children?" Keighvin demanded advancing towards the two women with his sword drawn. Keighvin was wearing a human seeming for he might let his friends see know he wasn't human but they were honest and trustworthy and wouldn't tell anyone these women however were exactly the opposite. Villains in every sense of the word and he would prefer that they never find out he wasn't human.

"You'll never find them," the second woman laughed evilly.

"You'll have to kill us in order to get to them," the Batti added.

That told everybody in the rescue party two things. One: they were probably in the house somewhere and Two: they were more than likely still alive.

"Lady," said Andrew. "We do not kill without a better reason than this one."

Both women looked at Andrew in surprise

"Your mistresses were evil," Peter added. "Shivani tried to kill Maya just because she's half-Hindu and half-English. She killed Maya's father just because he married a Hindu. Her hatred of the English was so great that she tried to take revenge on a woman who had never done her any harm."

"And didn't even know existed," Maya added.

"And as for me," said Marina. "My Aunt Arachne hated me from the moment I was born. She hated my parents so much that she cursed and innocent infant. A curse that was supposed to, kill me before my eighteenth birthday.

"After that my parents decided to let the Tarrants raise me for they thought I would be safer away from my home. Thanks to my aunt she practically destroyed my mother's fragile soul with the loss of her one and only child and if that wasn't enough years later she did kill them both. She then stole the will that named the Tarrants as my guardians and tried to reactivate the curse. If that isn't evil I don't know what is. Now where is my daughter?!"

"You'll never find them," snarled Marion.

"Enough of this," said Keighvin calmly, knocking both ladies on the back of the head with the hilt of his sword.

"We need to search the house from top to bottom," said Peter immediately taking over.

"Report back in twenty minutes whether or not you find anything," Almsley added.

"Somebody probably needs to stay here to guard these two," said Keighvin. "I have no idea how long they'll be out. It could be minutes or hours."

"I'll stay," Thomas volunteered.

"Thanks," said Peter.

"Just find my little niece and we'll call it even," Thomas told him.

Peter nodded and headed upstairs to search.

"Anything?" asked Marina twenty minutes later.

They all shook their heads sadly. "We've searched this house from top to bottom and not a soul did we find."

"But they must be here somewhere," Maya said, but with little hope in her voice.

"Have any of you checked to see if there's a root or wine cellar?" asked Peter. "A house this size is bound to have one."

The others shook their heads and all headed towards the kitchen for that was where the door to the cellar was usually located.

"Here it is," Keighvin was the first to shout. The others came forward to surround him and Keighvin broke the lock with the hilt of his sword. The entrance had been concealed behind some boxes that looked like they had been their forever unless you looked at the floor and saw there wasn't as much dust as there was in the rest of the kitchen—especially in the corners. That and faint scratches on the floor gave it away.

They all headed down the cellar steps carefully for it was dark. They tested each step carefully before putting their full weight on it. They finally reached the bottom and Peter reached up and pulled the chain for the single bare bulb in the ceiling. The light came on, but even with the light the cellar still seemed awfully dark. The light lit a small patch directly beneath the bulb but not much more.

Peter gestured and a little blue burning witchlight appeared over his shoulder. The others did the same and they all sent them into different corners of the room until the whole room was lit.

"Timmy, Lorena; Rylie can you hear me?" Peter called. "If you can answer me yell as loud as you can."

Suddenly they all fell silent as they heard a faint sound. Keighvin raised his hand and everyone stopped moving and stood absolutely still as Keighvin tried to track the sound. Sidhe ears were sharper than humans.

Peter shouted again when Keighvin signaled him to. "Timmy, Lorena, Rylie, keep yelling so we can track the sound."

The faint sounds began again and Keighvin's ears tracked the faint sound to one corner of the cellar. "The sound is coming from here," said Keighvin pointing at the dirt floor in the corner he had indicated.

Peter knelt and swiped at some of the dirt in that corner and almost immediately came across something that felt like wood not dirt. "I think there is a trap door here," said Peter. "They are probably being kept in what used to be a bomb shelter. Some of the older houses have them for when England is at war."

Peter found the handle and pulled. It wasn't locked because the ladder that had allowed somebody to climb up the side had been removed and the door was too high for the children to reach without that ladder.

"Timmy? Lorena? Rylie?" called Peter.

"Alanna!" called Andrew and Marina, both kneeling beside Peter.

"Momma," said a small voice. The voice was music to Marina's ears and she practically felt like crying tears of joy.

"Hold on we'll be down to get you in a few minutes," Maya promised also kneeling at the trap door. She like Marina also felt like shedding tears of joy but held them back with difficulty.

A few minutes later all the children were out of the pit. They had found the ladder leaning up against one wall and had lowered it until it had hung in its old position.

Marina rushed to her daughter's side and picked her up hugging her fiercely, never wanting to let go. Andrew hugged both his wife and his daughter, "Daddy," Alanna said reaching over to be held by Andrew.

Andrew obliged and took his daughter out of his mother's arms then hugged her and kissed her baby soft cheek.

"I love you daddy," said Alanna.

Andrew didn't respond for a second because he was too choked with emotion. "I love you to sweetie," he finally said.

Meanwhile a very similar scene was going on a few feet away. Peter and Maya both hugged their son, Timmy and Lorena as well.

"I knew you would find us," said Timmy. "I knew you would never give up until you found us."

Peter knelt despite his bad leg and held Timmy tightly and then released him.

"Let's got home," said Peter, putting his arm around his wife's shoulder and heading towards the cellar steps.

Peter was the first to step out of the dark cellar holding Rylie in his arms. He out Rylie down and told him gently to stay put.

The other adults followed and told the rest of the children also to stay put.

"Keighvin would you mind watching them for us?" asked Peter.

"What are you going to do?" asked Keighvin with a frown.

The others tiredly tramped out the kitchen door and left Peter to explain.

Peter sighed and led Keighvin out of the children's earshot then quietly began explaining what was about to happen. "When somebody misuses the power they are given, especially for some evil purpose like this usually what happens is the Elemental Master or Masters in question decide what to do about it. And also especially when the person or persons in question have the power of Elemental Magic, then what we do is take that power. After that they will be perfectly ordinary and unable to ever again touch any hint of the power at all."

Keighvin winced at Peter's explanation and Peter said, "This has only happened once maybe twice in the last fifty years."

Just then Almsley stuck his head in the door. "We're ready twin," he said his expression tired as well as grim.

Peter nodded, "I'll be right there."

Almsley nodded and was gone the kitchen door closing behind him.

"Rylie, Timmy, Lorena, Alanna I want you to stay put until we come and get you okay?"

Peter turned back to Keighvin and said, quietly, "Any disruptions after we get started could be deadly to everyone involved."

Keighvin nodded sharply once and then Peter was gone out the kitchen door.

Keighvin sighed and shook his head. He didn't exactly approve of what they were going to do, but he could understand it. After all an out of control mage was very dangerous not only to themselves but to others as well.

Peter entered the room where the two women were being held and joined the circle the others had formed.

Everybody's expression was grim and Almsley stepped forward and spoke for he was the most senior member of the White Lodge present.

"You have been accused of misuse of your powers," Almsley intoned his voice solemn and grim. "It has been decided by this a circle of your peers to remove said powers for now and forever."

The two woman Batti and Marion watched Almsley wearily. "Do you have anything to say before sentence is passed?"

"You have no right to sentence us," Batti snarled, trying to break free of the roots holding her.

"On the contrary my dear lady," said Almsley. "Peter would you kindly tell her one of the main bylaws of the White Lodge?"

Peter stepped forward and started recited the requested bylaw; from memory. "One of the main jobs of the White lodge is to capture renegades like you especially if they become a danger to society. One of the main bylaws states and I quote: Any Elemental Master that is a member of the White Lodge and sees another Elemental Master misusing their powers and endangering the citizenry is therefore commanded to do as they see fit depending on the nature of said crime."

Peter fell silent and stepped back to his place beside Maya.

"Thank you Twin," said Almsley. "Now let the sentencing; be carried out!"

All eight Elemental Masters began to chant as the two women yelled "Nooo!" at the top of their lungs. All eight raised their arms above their heads and continued chanting not disturbed by the screams.

Finally they all pointed at the two terrified woman and all eight began to glow brighter and brighter. There was a brilliant flash and when it finally dimmed all eight were still standing but the two women were sitting on the floor in the middle of the circle stunned.

The tree roots that had been holding them were gone and they were free to move only now they had no more power than most humans.

Keighvin came out of the kitchen just as the circle broke up. "So it's over then?"

"Yes," said Almsley shaking his head sadly. "Just because we had to do this before they hurt anyone else doesn't mean we enjoyed it. In fact it is a very sad thing when we are forced by circumstances to take these steps. A very sad thing indeed."

Almsley turned away and again shook his head sadly.

"Let's go home," said Peter they all collected the children and headed out the door leaving the two women still sitting on the floor unmoving but alive.

They all got back to the house and the Scotts invited everyone to stay at least until they got caught up on their rest. The others agreed to weary to argue. After everyone had gone upstairs to get some sleep Peter and Maya surveyed the mess once again and sighed. "We're going to have to replace a lot of this you know," said Maya. "Most of the furniture is probably salvageable although a few pieces will probably need to be replaced."

Peter again surveyed the damage. "As soon as I've gotten some rest I'll start strengthening the defenses around the house so this doesn't happen again."

"And I'll handle the outside defenses," said Maya.

"I could _ken_ some stuff for you," said Keighvin. "It might not be exactly the same as what you have but it will be similar."

"_Ken_?" asked Peter trying out the unfamiliar word.

"I guess the closest word is replicate. All Sidhe can _ken_ things as long as they've had time to study it and take in the details. Even Magus Minors can do most things."

"Don't you need to sleep?" asked Maya. "You are bound to be just as tired as we are."

Keighvin shook his head. "In that way we differ. Sidhe very rarely need sleep. Only when we've used a great deal of energy or been seriously injured do we need to rest."

"You don't have to _ken _stuff for us," said Peter using the unfamiliar word slowly.

"I don't mind," said Keighvin. "It'll will give me something to do while you sleep."

Peter shrugged, "As you wish." He was too tired at this point to argue.

Maya and Peter were the last two up except for Keighvin. They both headed upstairs exhausted in the mind, spirit and body for it had been a very hard two days.

When they finally came back downstairs it was more than twelve hours later to see most of their guest up and about.

They looked around and their house looked almost like it had before. The door was back in place and most of the broken furniture was gone. The floor had been swept and a lot of the broken furniture had been replaced with if not exact replicas close to it.

"Sahib, Memsahib," said Gupta smiling for the first time since the kidnapping two days ago. "Our friend Keighvin is truly a good man. He has already replaced most of what was broken beyond repair and is now working on the rest."

"Well the house certainly looks better," said Maya, looking around. "Where is everybody?"

"In the kitchen getting something to eat," said Gupta.

"Thanks Gupta," said Peter. "It looks as though you've had some sleep yourself."

"Yes, Sahib I feel much better."

They all headed towards the kitchen to see their other guest and to get something to eat.

"We really should be heading home," said Andrew as soon as the Scotts entered the kitchen. He was holding Alanna on his lap and Alanna looked very content right where she was.

"We've taken up enough of your time and of your hospitality," said Marina.

Maya and Peter protested that they didn't mind and that everyone was welcome to stay as long as they liked but the Pikes and the Tarrants were abundant about getting back home.

"I should be going to," said Keighvin several hours later after the Tarrants and the Pikes had already left to catch the train. "I've replaced most of the broken things."

"We are in your debt Keighvin Silverhair," said Peter and when he said it there was power behind his words. "A debt that can never be fully repaid—not in ten, twenty or even a thousand years. If you ever need anything from the Scotts or our descendants all you have to do is ask and if we can give you what you have asked we will. And so I Peter Scott; do hereby swear that I or my descendants will come to your aid for as long as a Scott exists anywhere in the world."

"And I Maya Witherspoon Scott; do acknowledge my husband's vow and also swear as he has sworn."

Almsley had come to stand beside his friends and when Maya fell; silent Almsley added in his two cents worth. "The Almsley family also from this moment on owes you more than it can ever repay. The Scotts are my family and even though we might not be related by blood we are related in every other way that matters and so I add my vow to theirs. If you should ever need anything from the Almsley family it is yours without reservation. So I do swear that I or my descendants will come to your aid if you should ever need it and that all you have to do as ask and we will be there."

As Almsley finished speaking the whole house seemed to fall silent, the birds outside seemed to stop singing and even the traffic noises and people walking to work were gone. It was as if the whole world was acknowledging Peter's, Maya's and Almsley's vows.

Peter didn't look all that surprised at Almsley's vow Keighvin noted, but then again maybe he had been expecting it after all if what he had heard was true Peter Scott and Peter Almsley were closer then brothers what one did they both did.

Almsley removed a ring from his finger and handed it to Keighvin and said, "This ring has been imbued with magic. All you have to do is hold; it and think of the Almsleys' or Scotts' family the Elemental Magic will do the rest and we will get a feeling of where you are and that you need us."

The ring was gold with a small emerald set in the center of the ring and on the inside of the ring was engraved the Almsley family motto.

Keighvin took the ring without protesting because what they had given him was a great gift—a very great gift and he would never misuse something of this importance and probably never use it at all unless he absolutely had to. He was also was deeply touched by the Scotts' and Almsley vows and also knew it would be kept by either them or their descendants and whether it be this year or a hundred years from now or even a thousand years from now. The story would be passed down through the generations and each new generation would take the same vow.

"This is a great gift you have given me my friends," said Keighvin gravely. "Do you have any idea what your vow means?"

"Of course," said Peter calmly. "No Elemental Master makes a vow without knowing what they are promising. It would be dangerous even deadly if we made a vow without knowing the consequences." Almsley nodded his head in agreement with Peter's statement.

"And we wouldn't have done it if we weren't sure of the character of the man we made the vow to," Maya added. "An Elemental Master has to be careful about what he promises and to whom." Almsley nodded again also agreeing with Maya's statement.

"Then I am doubly honored my friends," said Keighvin shaking their hands. "Let us just hope I never have to call in that vow for if I do I will be in very bad trouble indeed."

"You didn't have to add your vow to ours twin," Peter told him.

"I know, but what I said is true you are my family. Probably more my family then those related to me by blood."

Keighvin then turned to go after Almsley finished speaking and in a second was out the door and gone.

Hours later the children came downstairs.

"Are you three okay?" asked Maya concerned. She had examined each one and found no physically injuries except a few bruises, but that didn't mean there would be no effects most probably physiological. All that meant was that they would more than likely have nightmares and maybe flashbacks. "Sleep well?"

"Pretty well," said Timmy.

"No nightmares?"

"No, why?" asked Timmy.

"Because a bad event like a kidnapping sometimes have a bad effect especially at night when you are trying to sleep. Your subconscious tends to repeat and repeat what happened in your dreams until your subconscious works out what is bothering you."

"Oh well I didn't have any nightmares," said Timmy. "And if I did I don't remember them."

Maya still looked worried but she didn't say anything else.

Slowly things started to get back to normal and over the next few weeks all three children had a few nightmares but not as many as Maya expected, nor were they as bad as Maya had expected them to be.

Slowly over the weeks' then months both Maya and Peter seemed to relax for they had all been uptight inside. Timmy noticed that there was more of a spring in Peter's step and Maya's walk also seemed lighter. The lines around their eyes and mouth disappeared or at least weren't as obvious. Also they seemed to be regaining a lot of their cheer and that Timmy was glad to see for he loved the Scotts dearly. They were almost like his real mother and father.

Finally just before school was to start for Timmy at least Peter and Maya put out the idea of a short trip to the beach. "Just for a few days we all need a chance to relax and get over what happened."

The other children including Gopal's and Sumi's four enthused at the idea. Timmy however wasn't so sure. Come on Timmy," said Peter with a wink in his wife's direction. "We all need this chance to relax to let go of the tension otherwise sooner or later the tension will cause us to break and that is a very bad thing especially for an Elemental Master. Besides I'll introduce you to the Selkie. I know you've been; wanting to meet them since I told you about them."

"Well—" Timmy wavered and then finally shrugged. "Okay," he finally agreed.

Preparations began and Maya and Peter both had to make arrangements to be gone for a few days. They had to close down the house and lock up and put stronger shields in place. Maya called Norrey and asked her to keep an eye on the place and Peter did the same with Almsley. After all it was better to be safe than sorry—especially after what had happened, but also in this case even if someone did manage to get past the shields and wreck the place there would be no one there. Peter and Maya both made sure that the shields that surrounded the house as well as the inside ones were keyed to Norrey and Peter Almsley so they would give them no trouble. Also keying the shields too Almsley in this way so he would know if they went down or if somebody besides the ones they were keyed too tried to get in and in that way could prevent them from actually getting past them and then he could do something about it.

Within days they were heading towards the train station all of them and Almsley was there to see them off.

"Hope you have a good time," he said slapping Peter on the back. "Say hello to Ian for me." What he actually meant was say hello to the Selkie for me.

"We will," said Peter. "And I'll make sure to give Ian your regards," he said with a wink.

The train whistle blew and all of the Scotts bordered just as the conductor called out, "All aboard! The train leaves in two minutes."

"See you when you get back!" Almsley called as the train started chugging out of the station. Peter and Maya waved until the train disappeared from sight. Their last sight was of Almsley turning away and heading to catch a cab.


End file.
